


Stanford University

by Larkafree



Category: Supernatural
Genre: All Human, Alpha Dean, Alpha Gabriel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Eventual Smut, First Time, Flirting, M/M, Omega Sam, Smut, Stanford University, University, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Unwanted Sexual Advances, blowjob, unsuccessful flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 38,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1558874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkafree/pseuds/Larkafree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wants to attend the prestigious Stanford University, but his Alpha father is concerned with his unmated Omega going to school half way across the country. Dean's out right refused to accompany his little brother so Sam's best friend Gabriel steps in with the solution. He is willing to chaperone Sam whilst at the school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a present to all the readers who love Sam. Happy Birthday Moose!!

It was hard to tell who was more devastated by the knowledge that Sam was an omega, his father, his older brother or himself. The drive home from the doctor's office was the most awkward half hour of Sam's life. No one spoke, no music was played and no one even looked at one another.

As soon as the car was stopped in the family's driveway Sam jumps out of the backseat and runs. Dean means to go after his little brother, but John grabs his oldest son's leather jacket, "let him have some time. I think we all need it, to wrap our heads around this new development."

Dean growls at being kept in the car, but after a few moments he nods and agrees with his dad.

Sam's feet hit the pavement and he doesn't stop until he is running up his best friend's driveway. Gabriel has been Sam's closest friend and confidante since they were like five years old. He frantically knocks on the door, impatient to talk this out with Gabriel.

The shorter teen answers the door in a pair of jeans, button down shirt and bare feet. He smiles when he sees Sam at the door. His expression falters when Sam just pushes past him, entering the front hallway in a hurry.

"Sammy, what's up?" Gabriel closes the door and turns to face his friend, concerned.

Sam's hands go to run through his hair, anguish obvious. "I... can't... omega," is all that comes out of his mouth as he tries his best to verbalize his very distressing diagnosis.

Gabriel grabs his friend by the elbow, leading him to the couch. "Sam, calm down. Give yourself a few breaths to get your thoughts together."

Sam huffs and pulls at his plaid shirt, pulling it off his shoulders in an attempt to lower his rising body temperature.

Gabriel sits beside his friend and rubs circles into Sam's broad shoulders and back. He hears Sam take a slow deep breath."Okay, now what about omega?"

Sam closes his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I am an omega."

Gabriel's hand stops mid-circle when he hears this. "What? How is that possible?"

Sam groans as he sits back, collapsing against the couch.

Gabriel pulls his hand back before Sam squishes his arm between the couch and his friend. He thinks quickly and comes to the conclusion that this information doesn't change who Sam is. He's still the same guy as he's always been. "You know what, it doesn't matter. Sam just calm down and relax."

Sam gets his breathing under control after five minutes and calms down enough to sit up and accept the cup of hot cocoa Gabriel offers him.

The two teens spend the next hour not talking about Sam's medical surprise, but talking about Sam and Gabriel's plans for the upcoming summer. They want to go camping, visit an amusement park and even road-trip a bit.

After two hours Sam's cell phone vibrates. Sam groans as he pulls the phone from his back pocket and looks at the name. "It's Dean."

Gabriel nods and waits for Sam to answer it.

Sam stands up and turns away from Gabriel as he accepts the phone call. "Hey Dean, I'm sorry. It's just I didn't know what to do, where to go, or what to do. I'll be home soon, I promise."

Gabriel sees Sam nodding and knows that Sam is going to need to go home.

Sam ends the call, pocketing his phone. He turns to face Gabriel. "Thanks Gabe, it means so much to me that you calmed me down." He reaches out and grabs Gabe, pulling him into a quick hug.

Gabriel gasps, but hugs back. "No problem Samquatch." He pats his friend's back as he leads Sam to the door.

Sam returns home to Dean sitting on the front porch, waiting for him to return. "Oh thank God Sam." He pulls his taller, but younger brother into a pretty strong bear hug.

"Geez Dean, I only went to Gabe's, it's not like I ran away." Sam chuckles sheepishly, cracking a smile. Gabriel's friendship has helped him through quite a few situations over the years and he's thankful to have someone he can talk to and bounce his wild and sometime's crazy ideas off of.

"I know, I know, it's just I... ya know what never mind." Dean pulls away from the hug and walks to the front door, walking in to announce Sam's back.

That night while the three Winchester men sit around the kitchen table eating their pizza and drinking their cokes John starts the dreaded conversation Sam never wanted to have.

"Sam, listen about today."

"Dad, can we not talk about it just yet?" Sam puts his slice of veggie pizza back on to his plate, suddenly not finding the food as appetizing as before.

"I know you don't want to but we need to."

Dean looks to his dad then his brother, nervously.

"Why? Why do we need to bring up the fact I'm breeding stock!" Sam stands up ready to storm out of the kitchen and head for his bedroom to sulk.

John rubs his eyes, dreading the topic as much as his youngest son obviously is. "Fine Sam I'll give you a few days to come to terms, but I promise you we will talk about it."

"Whatever, Dad!" Sam takes the steps two at a time and slams the door to the bathroom in his frustration.

Dean and John are left at the table to clean up. Dean is the first to stand and clear the plates, tossing the slice of pizza Sam was eating in the garbage can.

Dean hates to see his brother in this much distress. He'd give almost anything to spare him this, but he can't. John was so proud when Dean was diagnosed as an alpha four years ago on his eighteenth birthday. He can tell John is disappointed, it shows in the way he looks at the pizza in front of him and how he stands up, heading for the living room to watch some television before bed.

The atmosphere in the Winchester home is tense for the following three days, John barely looks at Sam while in the same room and Sam avoids being in the house longer than absolutely necessary.

Sam hates his body; it feels like it's betrayed him. To be an omega is degrading, he can tell his dad is fighting an internal battle to not show his disappointment at the heartbreaking news.

Gabriel has been supportive of Sam's plight. He makes sure that Sam takes the heat suppressants that the doctor prescribed for him and keeps his friend close while at school. Sam is grateful for Gabe's protectiveness; it's nice to have a friend that's not looking down at him. Luckily no one at the high school knows about Sam and he plans to keep it that way for as long as possible.

Sam is in better spirits when he comes home holding his acceptance letter to Stanford University. There's no place he'd rather go, nothing he'd rather do with his life than study law and become a big shot lawyer, or at least that was the plan before he got the devastating news of his gender. He knows that omegas can study to become lawyers, but it's just harder to prove themselves in the field. Sam is certain he can do it, if he concentrates solely on his studies, no getting distracted by alphas or betas.

He tosses the acceptance letter at Dean as he walks into the kitchen to grab an apple before dinner. Dean looks at the envelope and pulls the letter out. He reads and smiles, "congratulations, Sammy I'm so happy for you, full ride even, very impressive."

Sam beams as he grabs the letter and envelope back and heads upstairs to finish his homework.

When Sam's called down for dinner two hours later he can sense something's up. It shows in the way Dean and John are already seated at the table. Sam sits down and looks from one to the other.

John's the first to speak up, "Sam, you know that this was coming. I wanted to give you more time to adjust but it seems my hand has been forced. Dean tells me you've been accepted to Stanford with a full ride no less."

Sam looks at Dean with a restrained glare. Dean can't keep anything from their dad. Sam steels his expression and looks to this father, "yes, and I'm going. It's always been my goal to study law and someday become a lawyer."

"Yes, yes I know, but you see there's an issue now." John looks at Dean then turns his head to glance out the window.

Sam looks confused, it's a paid scholarship, what's the issue and how come it feels like it's connected to the news of his status.

"You're an omega son, and that's nothing to be ashamed of, but it creates a problem, sending my unmated omega son off halfway across the country, without knowing he'll be safe. Alphas and even betas can be aggressive and I refuse to let you go."

Sam stands up abruptly, kicking the chair back as he gets to his feet. "WHAT? How dare you deny me the one thing I want the most in my life!" Sam looks to Dean and sees he's averting his eyes. Clearly they've talked about this without him. "Dean! You can come with me, can't you?"

Dean gulps and shrinks down in his chair.

John clears his throat, "no he can't. He has a job here, with Bobby and me at the shop. I'm not willing to let Dean walk away from his job here to babysit you for four years. It's been settled, you aren't going and that's final. You can attend a community college in the area, night classes are prolly best so Dean or myself can be there for you, in case something happens..." He trails off as he sees the anger in Sam.

Sam is at his boiling point. First he's deemed an omega, which is disappointing amongst itself and now he can't even go to his first choice university 'cause he needs protection, as if he's a child or helpless. As he turns to storm off he feels someone grab hold of his wrist, but he's in no mood to talk anymore. He violently pulls his wrist away from whoever has him and storms out of the house, grabbing his coat as he exits.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Sam's out of the house and running down the street he pulls his phone from his back pocket and speed dials.

Gabriel picks up after a few rings, "Heya Sammy."

All Gabriel hears is gibberish, and knows something's wrong immediately. "I'll be right there Sam, meet me at the park." He ends the call and heads out the door.

Sam is sitting in the swings at the local park when Gabe strolls up the pathway and sits beside his best friend. They just sit, swinging slightly for a good five minutes before the silence is broken.

"I got accepted to Stanford today. Got the letter, full ride."

"Sammy that's great!" Gabriel goes to give a high five when he notices Sam's not moving. "What's wrong?"

"Well according to my dad it's not safe for me to attend, seeing as I'm a fragile omega and can't protect myself." The sharp and bitterness to Sam's tone is very obvious.

It takes a moment for the words to sink in for Gabriel. "So you need a chaperone or something?"

"Yeah, but Dean's not allowed to accompany me." Sam twists his foot in the gravel, very distraught.

Gabriel thinks for a moment, letting his feet move him forward and backwards slowly. When an idea hits him he stands abruptly. "Ya know Dean's not the only alpha you know. Stanford is my choice university too."

Sam is confused for a second before it dawns on him. "You're going to Stanford?"

Gabriel nods confidently, "I sure am Sammy!"

Sam stands and pulls the shorter man in for a bone crunching hug in his excitement. "That's great! Dad can't argue now. Thank you Gabe, you're the best!"

Gabriel gasps for air, patting Sam's back in distress. "Air Sam."

Sam pulls away, ducking his head, "sorry, I can't wait to tell him. Will you come with me to tell him?"

Gabriel looks over at his best friend uncertainly and nods, "sure Sammy, anything you ask."

Sam practically drags Gabriel down the street and up his driveway. He tosses the door open and pulls Gabriel behind him into the living room where Dean and John are watching a football game, drinking beers.

"Dad, I'm going to Stanford! You said I needed protection and I found it. There's nothing you can say to keep me from going now. It's fully funded." Sam beams with pride.

Gabriel on the other hand hides behind Sam's huge frame, fearful of challenging John's dominance so openly.

John puts his recliner down and places his beer on the end table. "Is that so? Gabriel, you are willing to chaperone my son and keep the peace, protecting him from both betas and alphas that try to claim my son?"

Gabriel gulps but steps out from behind Sam's shadow to address Sam's father properly. Sam needs him now more than ever and he knows he can't fail him, not when he has his heart set on Stanford. "Yes sir, he'll be safe under my watch, I assure you."

John sizes the smaller Alpha up, deciding if he can potentially physically and mentally handle the task.

Dean looks at Sam and Gabriel, watching the way they stand in proximity of one another. Sam is holding Gabriel by the wrist, but Gabe doesn't show any sign that this is not something he is okay with. An alpha doesn't get talked into doing something he doesn't want to do unless it's family. This intrigues Dean, but he doesn't say anything. He's just happy Sam is going to get to go to his dream university and doesn't have to settle for community college. It nearly broke his heart when John deemed Dean not allowed to accompany Sam and refused his youngest son his happiness so soon after discovering his gender. Dean stands up and grabs Gabriel's hand to shake it first. "Thank you Gabriel, I know how much this means to Sammy."

Gabriel beams when he gains Dean's approval, John may be more difficult to win over but Gabriel and even John himself know Sam and Dean will work him down, eventually.

It takes John a week to agree to Sam going to Stanford with Gabe. He understands Sam wants this more than anything and Gabriel has not shown any interest in Sam as a mate. He gives his blessing, reluctantly.

Sam is ecstatic to hear the news. He runs up to Gabriel, grabbing him around the waist, swinging the alpha around in his excitement.

The pair spends the next few months of summer making plans, packing and just having a great time together.

Dean sees the happiness in Sam's eyes everyday and knows it's the best decision.

 

Dean takes a week off from work to help Sam and Gabriel get settled at the school. He drives the pair in his Impala, packing it to the max with clothes and books, mostly it's all Sam's stuff and just a few bags and boxes are Gabe's. At first Dean was confused as to why the other alpha's family wasn't driving him to California, but ultimately it doesn't matter.

Sam gets housed in the residence on campus since he's on a scholarship. Gabriel not having such luck gets a room in a small house not far from the campus. He wishes he could be closer to Sam, purely for protection, oh who's he kidding, there's more to it than that. It his fault though, he missed the residence cut off date for mailing in his forms. In the end it's not a huge deal, Gabriel's family can afford to pay the last minute tuition and housing costs.

They attend lectures and do their homework, though Gabriel complains constantly about the workload. Sam rolls his eyes, knowing it's just in his best friend's nature to be cranky about homework.

One time Sam is studying under a tree by the main lecture hall. Gabriel breaks into a run when he notices that Sam's not alone. Leaning against the oak tree trunk is a buff looking guy. Gabriel uses quick strides to get there as fast as he can. "Hey Sammy, you started without me I see."

Sam gets to his feet, brushing the grass off his butt. "You were still in class and I got bored. Jordon here was just telling me about this study group he's holding tonight. I was thinking of going, do you want to join me?"

Gabriel takes one whiff of the guy and smells the arousal coming from the guy, thankfully its beta and not alpha or Gabriel just might have to use his smarts to win this. "I don't think so Sammy." He slips his hand around his friend's waist and pulls him closer to him.

That's when the guy gets offensive. "I don't think you're his type, never seen such a small alpha in my life."

Gabe chuckles, "I was supposed to be just as tall as him," he points to Sam with his thumb, "but the inches got used in other places." He makes certain to wink at the beta threateningly. When the guy doesn't get the hint he growls.

Gabriel laughs as he sees the tough looking guy walk away, briskly, looking back once.

Sam pushes Gabriel away from him with a chuckle. "What was that Gabe? It was just a study group, geez."

Gabriel looks up to Sam and shakes his head. "That guy was not interested in the same sorta studying as you are. His idea of studying anatomy was using his tongue to examine every inch of you including watching how your body reacts to his scent." He pushes Sam playfully. "He wanted to mate you Sam."

All Sam can respond with is an eloquent, "oh."

"Now come on, I'm starved and I hear there's fresh strawberry pie in the bakery down the street."

 

After that incident Sam uses his nose more to make sure there's no sexual intent in the people talking to him. Time passes fairly quickly for them. They both take a Greyhound bus home for the holidays.

As the friends are sitting on the bus, Sam in the aisle seat, so he can stretch his legs, Gabriel leans in and whispers into Sam's ear, "ya know I refer to my dick as Sam these days... 'cause he sure is big to hang out with such a small guy."

The statement catches Sam off-guard and he just shakes his head, chuckling quietly as he ruffles through his bag. When they get to the bus station Dean is there to pick them both up and drives them home. Gabriel grabs his bags and walks the two blocks to his house, knowing that Dean wants to spend time with his little brother which he hasn't seen in weeks.

Sam is checked over thoroughly by his dad, making sure he's not been hurt or marked in anyway. John seems to use every chance he has to interrogate Sam on his life, shaking his head at how Sam thinks he is going to get his law degree. Sam's thankful when it's time to go back to university.

 

Sam and Gabriel are studying in the library on a Saturday afternoon. Sam has his books spread out on a small desk in the corner of the study section. Gabriel is working at the next desk over.

Sam barely notices when a tall blonde alpha with striking blue eyes approaches him. "Hey there, you look like you know your way around the library, seeing as you have quite the book collection, would you mind giving me some help?" The man leans down to get close to Sam.

Gabriel growls low in his chest at the blatant display.

Sam looks up, getting a good look at the man in front of him and shrugs.

Gabriel pipes up before this gets out of hand. "I'm afraid WE can't do that. WE have plans for the afternoon and they include a whole lot of chocolate sauce," he eyes the alpha up and down, "but not you." He smirks as he shrugs nonchalant.

The alpha raises an eyebrow at the shorter alpha, looking from the omega to the alpha. He gulps when Gabriel puts his hand on top of Sam's and growls threatening.

As Sam looks at the retreating form of the alpha he glances to Gabe's hand still covering his own and looks up."What was that all about? He just wanted help."

Gabriel tuts as he gathers up his books, putting them into his bag and clearing Sam's desk as well. "I'll tell you later, but first we need ice cream and that chocolate sauce, pronto."

Sam chuckles as he picks up his remaining books and follows Gabriel out of the library, heading for the dorms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter was not posted when it was supposed to be. Thank you to Santa for mentioning it.

It's just two weeks into the beginning of the second semester when John sends Dean to go check on Sam at Stanford.

The bowlegged alpha finds his way to the dorms pretty easily but can't enter them due to the security measures. He's even more shocked to learn that Sam's no longer residing in them. He does some asking around and finds Sam's address off this pretty blonde named Jess. She's definitely what Dean looks for in a lay, but he can't get distracted right now he's on a mission and best complete it before he thinks with his dick.

Dean drives the ten minutes to the apartment building he was told Sam lived in. Dean rings the buzzer for the unit listed as Mr. Trick. The door clicks a few seconds later, allowing Dean to enter the foyer and head for the elevator, pushing the seventh floor button and waiting for the doors to close.

Dean exits the elevator and heads for his brother's door, knocking on it with three quick raps. He's not really prepared for who answers the door.

Gabriel opens the door with a grin "Hey Dean-o didn't know it was parolee check-in day. If I'd known I would have dressed better." He gestures for him to come in.

Dean chuckles hollowly as he enters the apartment, looking around as he pulls his jacket off and places it on the back of a chair in the kitchen, which is miraculously spotless. "So where's my brother?"

"Getting his bell rung," Gabe jokes, but realizes too late that Dean doesn't see the humour in the joke. "I'm kidding he's at the grocery store."

Dean gets in Gabriel's face immediately, "And why aren't you there with him?"

Gabe looks at Dean with anger, pushing Dean off him. He unwrinkled his shirt as he goes into the kitchen to get away from Dean. "Simple, Sammy's not a baby. He can go shopping on his own. He insists he's capable and I believe him. I assure you he's taking his heat suppressants regularly and has not had any problems with unwanted flirting, thanks to moi."

Dean watches Gabriel with suspicion, assessing the alpha.

Sam enters the apartment to witness the fist fight to rival most others. He puts his paper-bags full of food down by the door and attempts to break the brawl up. He pulls Gabriel away from Dean and shouts in a distraught voice, "get out!" at his brother, pointing at the door.

Dean grabs his jacket and heads for the door, stopping to throw a death glare at Gabe.

Once Dean has left Sam heads to the kitchen, coming back a few moments later holding a bag of frozen peas, "here."

Gabriel asks confused "why are you here with me and not giving peas to Dean?"

"Because I have to make sure that Dean didn't hurt you, stupid. Why did he attack you anyway?" The tall omega rolls his eyes, not understanding why Gabriel doesn't see the logic.

"Uh... I kinda hit first." Gabriel puts the bag up to his cheek to soothe the sting.

"... Why?" Sam gives a confused look of his own.

"'Cause he told me I'd better never hurt you, 'cause you can do much better than being with me!"

"Bullshit, like there's anybody better than you?" Sam shakes his head in frustration.

"... THEN WHY AREN'T WE TOGETHER?" Gabriel throws the bag of defrosting peas on to the kitchen table to storm out.

"What?"

"Sam, you can't say stuff like that and then go on ignoring every hint I've ever given you. Hell, they aren't even hints anymore. I did everything but draw you a picture. Do you want a picture? It'd probably be a couple of stickmen fucking, but if that's what you need..." Gabriel huffs as he collapses into a dining chair.

"Are you serious?" Sam stands with his hands by his side, clearly not getting what his best friend's saying.

Gabriel gets to his feet in shocked outrage. "Am I... am I... am I serious? Am I freaking serious? Have you ever heard me say that I want to study law? Before you said you wanted to do that but couldn't because of your dad?"

Sam drops into a dining chair as well, sitting beside Gabriel. "I..." he shakes his head in shock, "didn't know," he mumbles into his hands.

Gabriel scoffs as he pushes the chair away from the table and stands up to leave.

Sam sits at the table, hearing Gabriel leave but not sure how to go about telling him that he seriously just wants to concentrate on his studies and never wanted to get involved with someone for exactly this reason. He pushes off his chair and makes his way to Gabe's bedroom door, knowing that's where the alpha went to cool off. Sam knocks on the door and waits for a response. When he doesn't get one he decides to not invade his friend's space. He talks through the door. "Gabriel, it's not about you. It's not that I don't..." he trails off trying to find the right words. "I just can't hook up with anybody, least of all an alpha. I can't! You know what that would mean! Drop out of Stanford, get mated formally, get knocked up and spend the rest of my life the way everybody always says an omega would anyway. I have dreams, Gabriel, you know that!"

Gabriel pushes off his mattress, furious with Sam's reasoning. He abruptly opens the door, looking very angry. "Yeah, I know that. I know all of that, because I know you! You really think I'd go after you, if I wanted all that? Okay, sure, you'll be the one to have the kids, if we ever had any, but that's the only thing here that's not up for debate." Gabriel turns and stalks back to his bed, face planting it.

"What?" Sam follows the alpha into his room.

Gabriel huffs as he flips over and sits up on his bed, back resting against the wall. "Who needs a formal mating ceremony anyway? You don't want one? Fine! To hell with it."

Sam looks at his friend, burrowing his brow.

"I'd have thought you'd have heard of birth control, Sammy, but I'll gladly educate you on the topic, if thinking that I'll knock you up immediately is what's keeping us from happening. You will get your degree, you'll be a brilliant lawyer and I'll not be anywhere in the picture if you don't want me, but if any of what I just said changes your mind, I'll also gladly be the proud guy in the background saying 'That's my Gigantor!'"

Sam looks away, peering out the small window by Gabriel's bed. He bites his lip, pondering what the alpha's ranting at him. "It's just... I..."

"What, what is it Sammy?"

"You really mean it? All of that? You'd wait for... the mating? For having kids? You'd let me...?"

"I'll be your freaking stay-at-home alpha, if that's what you want. Just picture it, me waiting for you with little Gabe Jr. on my hip, cooking dinner for my lawyer mate." Gabriel crosses his arms as he rants.

Sam sucks his bottom lip, biting on it. "They're going to talk about us."

"So? I always like being the one who causes the scandal better than being the one just talking about it." Gabriel scoots forward, letting his feet hang off the mattress.

Sam hangs back for a minute trying to get the words out to express his current emotions. He wants to be a lawyer more than anything but he never thought he would find an alpha okay with that, staying in the background and allowing him to live his dream. He doesn't want to blink just in case it's all a dream and when he opens his eyes he wakes up in his bed, disappointed.

Gabriel is getting worried about his friend when Sam leans against the wall and just sorta slides to the floor with a thump. He's towering over the omega within a second, making sure he's not fainted or anything. He doesn't get any verbal response from his friend when he asks if he's alright and leans down to check Sam's breathing and heart rate. Both are rather accelerated, but Sam's forehead doesn't seem overly warm.

Gabriel pulls up some floor beside his best friend and waits. He slowly pulls Sam's gigantic hand into his lap and massages it in hopes of getting Sam to come out of his protective shell. It works.

Sam starts to get some movement back in his body after ten minutes of sitting on the floor with his knees pushed up against his chest. He looks down at his left hand cocooned inside both of Gabriel's. A smile spreads across his face at the thought of being with Gabriel. He never thought his best friend cared enough to follow him across the country, but he did and has. Gabriel has been the perfect gentleman when they are alone even. Its one thing to show his protective side in public, but to not act upon your physical attraction in private is superior.

"Gabe?"

"Yeah Moose?" Gabe looks up at Sam, tilting his head up to see Sam's face.

"Why didn't you say anything before?"

"I did, all the time, but you never listened to the meanings. I'm sincere ya know."

Sam nods and squeezes his friend's hand. "I believe you. I've wanted to wait until after university to find my mate, even before I found out I was an omega, but I can't seem to concentrate with all the scents in the air. It's distracting, my body wants something my mind does not."

"Sam, we can be together before we're official. It will help you keep control of your urges too. Denying yourself sex can be more stressful than your workload itself." Gabriel grins, "trust me I know."

Sam gives a confused look before Gabriel elaborates. "Simply put having you in this apartment and not touching you has been my most stressful test. Luckily the walls aren't paper thin and the shower has good water pressure." The alpha chuckles and winks.

Sam flushes a nice rosy red in his cheeks as he averts his eyes. "Actually the walls aren't as thick as you think. I do hear you sometimes and it gets me flustered in ways I can't explain. It always ends the same way though, with my hand around my cock, jerking off listening to you."

"Wow Sam, that's good to know. Just means I shoulda moaned your name."

Sam can only nod in response, not trusting his voice.

The alpha clears his throat as he lets Sam's hand fall from his lap and starts to stand up, brushing his butt off from the hardwood floor that he hasn't swept in weeks. He has never really been one for cooking and cleaning, but he's damn well going to try for Sam. He reaches a hand out to help the gigantic man on his floor up to his feet as well.

Sam looks up, his long hair covering his forehead and smiles. He lets Gabriel try to pull him up, laughing when it takes the small alpha pulling with both hands and putting some of his weight into it. The tall omega lets out a surprised gasp when Gabe pulls him into his intimate space and chuckles.

They both stand frozen in place for a moment before Sam leans down, closing his eyes. Gabriel unconsciously stretches up, closing his own eyes as well; their lips meet in a sweet kiss. Both men open their eyes slowly. Gabriel reaches his hand up to stroke Sam's cheek tenderly.

"See, it's not so bad is it?"

Sam grins as he wraps his arms around the shorter man's waist.

"We still need to tell Dean."

The alpha narrows his eyes at that statement. He was hoping to avoid that conversation for... at least until the end of the year.

"Not right away, but at some point."

At this Gabriel shrugs and pulls away, needing the personal space so he can think without the omega's scent clouding his judgement. Sam does smell amazing and being this close to him for such an extended period of time has not helped the painful throb he feels in his jeans. As Gabe gets distance he realizes he better find Dean and apologize for his behaviour, if he wants to win over Sam's family and get permission to mate Sam he has to not piss them off more than necessary.

And the first hurdle is Dean Winchester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The destiel aspect is introduced in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

"Where are you going, Gabe? I thought we were going to, ya know..." He trails off bashful.

"Oh we will but first I need to find your damn brother and repair that bridge before he talks to John and I lose all credibility and you get yanked from here. I know how alphas' minds work and if John feels you are in jeopardy here he will order Dean to pull you from school as soon as he can. This is damage control. Where would he go after a fight?"

Sam sits on Gabriel's bed and ponders, "Well he tends to frequent bars but he doesn't know the area all that well. I'm coming with you." He stands up, ready to follow the alpha out of the apartment.

"No. This is between Dean and me. I'm going to have to apologize and submit, and I'd rather you not witness that."

Sam sits back down, defeated. It really sucks being the inferior of the group. Even though he hasn't submitted to Gabriel he knows, in his mind, that this is his alpha and he best obey. He nods, sitting with his hands in his lap.

"I don't mean it to sound like an order, it's just I want to preserve some of my manliness with you."

"I get it Gabe. Go, I'll be here, waiting for your return, like an obedient omega. Never question your alpha."

Gabriel is stopped on the spot at this. He deflates at the tone Sam uses. He's heard it before, omegas aren't meant to question anything their alpha says. But he knows that's not Sam, never has been! His best friend always fought for what he wanted, defied his father to come here and now he's just rolling over and submitting. It breaks his heart.

"Don't do that. Sam, I know you better, prolly even better than your own brother. I never want to hear you use that tone, ever. If you want something, tell me. Don't let your status keep you from getting what you want. Get your stuff and let's go. Just don't judge me, okay?"

Sam perks up and nods. They are out the door of the apartment and walking down the hallway when Sam stops and looks at the door of their neighbour's. Gabriel stops as well and listens.

Coming from the other side of the door is Dean's voice. Gabriel nods his understanding and knocks on the wooden door.

A few seconds later the door is opened to reveal a tall, skinny looking guy with dark black hair and blue eyes. He stares at Sam for a second before his attention is brought back to Gabriel. "Hello," he stands strikingly still, waiting.

"Hey Castiel, just thought you could help me with something. Sasquatch here seems to have lost his brother, have you seen this tall blonde guy with green eyes and an attitude?"

At that moment they hear a chair scrape across the floor and hear boots hitting the tile floor. "It's okay Cass."

Gabriel looks at his neighbour and quirks an eyebrow, "Cass, eh? I thought you were strictly against nicknames, Castiel."

The dark-haired man looks down, sheepishly and steps aside to let Dean to the door.

"Gabe, don't even start. I'm not listening to anymore of your bullshit, I called dad and Sammy is coming back with me. The only things I wanna hear outta your mouth is agreeing to help pack Sammy's things and no arguments."

Sam clears his throat when Gabe looks angry and ready to pounce. When that doesn't stop the death glaring contest the omega puts his hand on Gabriel's shoulder, gently pulling him back. "Castiel, could we possibly come inside to have this conversation rather than allowing the entire floor to hear this?"

Castiel nods and waves his hand, indicating for them to enter. "Of course Sam, Gabriel, come in."

Both men walk inside, Sam thanking his neighbour as he slips through the threshold.

"Dean has been rather upset and I invited him in for a warm beverage to help him calm down. Please sit down. I'd appreciate it if no one fought in my home." He looks to both alphas before stepping to the counter to pour more cups of coffee. He sets the two mugs on the table and motions for them to help themselves to cream and sweetener.

Dean watches Sam intently, looking for any hidden tells from his brother. Gabriel grabs the sugar and starts pouring spoonfuls into his coffee, after five Sam gives a look and the alpha shrugs and puts the spoon down and attempts to take a sip. He makes a face but continues to drink. Sam adds a little bit of cream and stirs, watching Castiel sit down in the only remaining chair, which happens to be between Dean and Gabriel, seeing as Dean has his back to the wall.

They drink their coffees and glare at one another. Castiel looks from Dean to Gabriel and gulps.

Gabriel is the first to finish his drink and sets the mug down to look over at Sam first, just to get his courage before he gravels. "Listen Dean, I don't think we got the entire conversation before. I might have over reacted... I am sorry that I attacked you, but you need to know that I would never allow Sam to come to harm, he is my best friend. I will protect him, including his honour with my life, if I feel it is threatened. He is an adult, and before you interrupt me, he might be an omega but I'm sure he can defend himself in public social situations. It's the more private ones I think are the issue, which is why I walk him to classes and look over his shoulder, metaphorically. I don't want him to leave Stanford without his law degree and I know you don't either. So I ask that you call John back and tell him that Sam is safe here and protected." The shorter alpha looks over at Sam, slipping his hand off the table and sneaking it under the table to rest upon Sam's knee.

Dean watches Gabriel apologize and plead for Sam's dream. He knows his orders and he's not one to question his father on something before, but it's true when it comes to Sam and what he wants there is a soft spot in his heart. He hates himself for not being there for his little brother. He was willing to quit at the garage to relocate just so Sam could come here. He is thankful for Gabriel's offer to protect his baby brother; it's mostly jealousy that Dean feels. He's angry it's not him being there for Sammy. He might be seeing things where there isn't. He huffs and pushes his coffee mug away. "Fine, but just know I can take him home if I think he's in danger, even from you. Just 'cause you haven't doesn't mean you won't." The tall alpha turns to look at his brother, "Sammy you have our number if you ever feel threatened, even if it's by him."

Sam makes eye contact with his older brother and nods, "I will Dean. You need to stop worrying about me. I trust Gabriel as family."

Dean sighs, "Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of Sammy. Do you know how to say no to a potential alpha?"

Sam gulps, his Adam's apple quivering, a bead of sweat forming on his brow as he licks his lips in an attempt to not give away his secret, "Of course I do Dean, I'm not a child, plus Gabriel doesn't let anybody get close enough to proposition."

Gabriel beams with pride, "Damn right I don't Sam! Those alphas are animals when they catch the faintest hint of omega."

That's when their gracious host makes himself shift uncomfortably.

Dean looks at Gabriel with a searching look. Both alphas are caught in a stare when Castiel jumps up from his seat and gathers up the empty mugs, making for the kitchen sink in a hurry. Sam is the only one not preoccupied enough to inquire.

"Castiel, is something wrong?" Sam stands close but not in the dark-haired man's intimate space.

He turns after placing all the ceramic mugs into the sink and leans against the lip of the counter, crossing his arms protectively. He whispers something that Sam doesn't catch.

The omega moves closer, "I didn't catch that, can you repeat it?"

Castiel looks over at the table with the two alphas staring at one another uncertainly, "I said I didn't know."

Sam is confused at the vague comment, "didn't know what, Castiel?"

"Didn't know that you were an omega." Castiel looks down at his tiled floor.

"What difference does that make?" Sam takes a step back, fearing Castiel is a danger.

As the stress from Sam makes it to the air both alphas snap out of their trance and are standing on either side of the tallest person in the apartment in a second.

"What's wrong Sam?" Dean touches Sam's arm, feeling the tightness in his muscles.

"Sam, its okay, relax." Gabriel places his hand around Sam's wrist and squeezes.

Out of the two alphas Sam leans into Gabriel's space and nods.

Dean notices Sam's indifference to his touch and looks over to see Castiel gone. Dean finds Castiel across the room, hand gripping the closet door tightly. That's when it clicks in for him. Castiel's fear is thick in the air. Dean is down on his knees instantly, "Cass? It's okay." The blonde alpha slaps at Sam and Gabe's ankles and points.

Sam is confused but follows Gabriel and Dean's actions of crouching on the floor. As he gets to his knees he sees Castiel.

"We aren't gunna hurt ya. See?" Dean crawls towards Cass, slowly.

Gabriel pulls Sam back, away from the other two.

As Dean gets closer Castiel tenses but kneels down when he sees Dean in a non-threatening stance. As the alpha gets close enough he reaches out, "see, it's just me, Gabriel and Sam are over there."

It takes a few minutes before Dean and Castiel stand back up. Dean is leading Cass back to the table to sit down.

Sam has been quiet during the entire crisis and wants to know what happened. "Dean?"

The taller alpha nods at this brother and sits down in the same spot as before. "It seems Cass here is not a beta like I thought, it's my fault. We got defensive of you and triggered panic in Castiel."

Gabriel nods his head in agreement. "Omegas will run when cornered by that much alpha. I'm sorry Castiel."

Castiel just nods, clearly on the verge of tears.

"So you're saying if I was cornered by an alpha I'd do that too?" Sam leans towards Castiel, trying to comfort him.

Dean looks at Castiel and nods, "pretty much, it's partially instinct, partially training. We had no idea though, sorry again."

Castiel looks at Sam and hangs his head in shame.


	5. Chapter 5

The tall omega scoffs and gets to his feet, "Come on Castiel, I think it's time we had a private talk, without all this alpha in the air." He reaches his hand out to Castiel.

The shorter omega nods and gets to his feet, following Sam out of the kitchen and into a room. Sam chuckles that it's the bathroom, he should know it's the same floor layout. Once the door is closed Castiel collapses upon the toilet lid. Sam leans against the counter.

"It is not something I am proud of." Cass whispers, covering his face.

"Trust me Castiel, I understand. It's okay."

"You have Gabriel protecting you and your brother, Dean. I have no one, once my parents find out I am going to be taken from school just like you."

"Your parents don't know? How can they not know?" Sam looks at the bathtub, trying to figure out how that is possible.

"I have not been home in years, and when I was home my parents were not there much. I have been independent since I was sixteen. I take heat suppressants and wear scent blockers; it has kept me safe and hidden until now. I should not have let it happen, I know you and Gabriel, and I know he is your mate, but it was just too overwhelming with Dean there too, separately, I can handle the panic."

"Damn, now I feel ten times worse. Wait you knew Gabe is my mate?"

Castiel nods, looking down, "he follows you around, always smiling when you are with him. When you first moved in I was sure there would be so much noise coming from your apartment, but it has been rather quiet." The shorter omega shrugs, rubbing his arms.

"We haven't, ever. In fact I didn't even know he liked me until Dean punched Gabe today. We are going to try though." Sam's hand moves to the back of his neck, to rub his neck nervously.

Castiel smiles, "that is great Sam; I hope the best for you."

Sam looks up and gets a whiff of a strange aroma, "can I ask you an odd question?" Cass nods, "do you have a special air freshener in here? I'm not trying to be rude or anything, it's just the smell is getting distracting."

Castiel's ears are tinged with pink when he averts his eyes and shifts in his spot. "No, it is not an air freshener, it is me..."

Sam's brow quirks up in intrigue, "what do you mean it's 'you'?"

He stands and looks out the tiny window by the bathtub, "it is a hormonal reaction, to a potential mate, Dean and Gabriel can smell it. Have you not ever been taught what it means to be an omega?"

Sam pushes off the countertop and rests his hand on the other omega's shoulder awkwardly, "I did have sex Ed in school."

Castiel shakes his head and looks up to the taller man. "That is just the general stuff. There are things you are supposed to be taught... guess your father did not arrange that... no matter, I can teach you, if you want. Dean knows how to approach non-threateningly, so I know your father was not totally ignorant."

Sam thinks back to the doctor's office and does remember the nurse handing his dad a pamphlet, but he didn't think anything of it. "It's Dean, isn't it?"

Cass nods, looking over at the taller man.

"I know he doesn't have anyone, but I don't want you to think I'm saying go for him."

Cass gives a faint smile and crosses his arms. "He does smell good, and I do not sense any conflicting smells."

"So you're saying I should be able to sense out potential mates?" Another nod in ascension, "do you mind if we open the door or window? It's getting rather strong."

Castiel reaches and opens the window. "Safer than the door, trust me. Dean is getting antsy, it is faint but I can tell."

"He'd never do anything to hurt you."

"Have you ever seen him in a rut or any alpha for that matter?" Castiel looks at his friend critically.

Sam takes a moment to think and shakes his head no.

"It can get violent, I have witnessed it first-hand."

"What does that mean? Have you been attacked in the past?"

"It is part of being us, Sam. Not all of us have a knight in shining armour."

"But I can't believe Dean would ever do such a thing and not with me there."

"You have a lot of respect and faith in your brother, do you?"

"We have been quite close and Gabriel is another alpha I'd trust with my well-being."

Cass watches Sam's body language and agrees, "You believe it too. You need to be constantly watching the people in your vicinity's body language and always be sensing the air too."

Sam nods in understanding, "Okay, I will."

"If you believe in Dean's self-control are you willing to test it, right now?"

Sam's eyes go wide in shock. Castiel is going to prove a point to him and it might end very badly. He hands a cell phone to the taller omega and walks for the bathroom door. He unlocks it, opening the door slowly. Sam can hear the chairs moving in the kitchen, he's unsure if it's because the alphas heard the door opening or caught the scent. The dark-haired man motions for Sam to go first and points to the phone.

Sam looks down and sees a number pre-dialled, just waiting to be called. He walks out of the bathroom, hoping his brother doesn't fail. Sam stands in front of Gabriel and Dean, hoping to block an attack if he's wrong. He hears the intake of breath from both men and closes his eyes, praying, but keeping his hand gripped around the phone.

Sam waits while Castiel walks back into the kitchen. Nothing happens, Sam looks to Dean first and sees he's breathing through his mouth, not his nose anymore and sees the same thing from Gabriel. The shorter omega keeps eye contact with Dean the entire time, moving around the group to sit in the chair closest to the front door.

Dean watches Cass carefully, making sure to not stare him down and sits down in the spot from before, back facing the wall and opposite from Castiel. Sam finally exhales and lets the phone out of his grip and places it on the table between him and Cass as he sits down. Gabriel takes the only seat left, across from Sam and beside Castiel.

"I did not expect that." Castiel looks down at his feet, slightly confused.

Dean gives a throaty chuckle, "you wanted us to pounce, why?"

Castiel mumbles, but Dean catches it, "to prove a point."

"What point are you hoping to prove? Both me and Gabriel are civilized, I've tested him myself." Dean leans back, getting away from the scent marginally.

"Your pack alpha never got him tracking lessons or any skills he should have for being out on his own." Castiel squints, eyeing the alpha across from him. "He is essentially like a defenceless child."

Dean narrows his eyes at the accusation, "what are you talking about? Sam went for lessons, didn't you?" Dean turns to get confirmation from his brother and sees him shake his head. Both alphas' heads turn at this.

They both clue in at the same time. "WHAT!"

Dean screams, "Fuck me!"

Castiel mumbles a willing plea, but otherwise keeps quiet.

"Dad never told me anything about me needing to know anything on top of my knowledge from school."

"That's bullshit! He knows all omegas need to know how to defensively protect themselves. I find it hard to believe he'd neglect that, knowing Sam would get attacked without it."

Gabriel tightens his grip on the glass table. Anger overtakes his mind. Sam reaches across the table, placing a hand on top of Gabe's smaller one.

"Breath Gabe." Sam takes a deep breath, "I think he was hoping I would be attacked and then he'd have his proof that I can't attend university and I would be too scared to argue him on the point anymore. Dean, he did it on purpose, you follow his commands blindly, but you need to question his reasoning on this."

Gabe nods, "I agree with Sam on this, Dean, John knows this and blatantly disregarded Sam's safety. How can you not see the problem?"

"I just can't believe it."

Castiel pipes up, timidly, "not all alphas look out for their pack. What Sam says makes sense to me, I disagree with the logic but it is not like it is something new. I can teach Sam what he lacks."

Dean nods his agreement and stands to shake Castiel's hand to seal the agreement. Castiel stands up but tentatively walks to Dean, extending his hand. As Dean gets in close to Castiel he surprises the omega by kissing his hand instead of shaking it.

Castiel blushes profusely by the action, freezing on the spot. No alpha has ever courted him. Dean takes the flush as a good sign and pulls him in closer, hugging him.

Castiel loses his caution, being this close to such a physically pleasing alpha. He tilts his head to the side, letting Dean get the most potent of whiffs.

Dean's body stiffens as he backs away. "I'll be back, just need to make a call." He runs from the apartment, making for the elevator in a rush.

Sam watches the social interaction between his neighbour and his brother with a clinical point of view, taking in account the body posture and mannerisms. He's never seen his brother act like that and it makes him laugh a little.

Castiel turns to look at Sam with a smirk and a wink.

Gabriel covers his mouth to chuckle. "That was cute. I know I shouldn't laugh, it's just it was Dean and he lost control in such an adorable way."

Sam looks at Castiel then to Gabriel for an answer. "I'll explain later, just give me a call when you are ready to talk."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter where the "E" rating is earned, just be warned. I hope the smut gets better in the future.

Sam nods to Castiel how he will call him as Gabriel is pulling him out of the apartment by the clasped hand and back into their apartment.

Gabriel has the door unlocked and open in record time. He shuts the door to grin up at his best friend. "Dean is very smitten by Cassie. You shoulda seen him while you two were in the bathroom, twitching, paranoid like he did something wrong."

Sam shakes his head, "let's talk about that later. Right now I need to know what it feels like."

"What feels like, Moose?"

"To have a mate, I feel something. Can you sense it?" Sam looks down at the shorter man.

Gabriel grins, "Of course I can smell it, but I'm a gentleman and would never mention it unless it was attracting other alphas. Just remember you are mine."

Sam shudders at the possessive statement. "Gabe, say that again and I may need to make you scream it."

"Such a sweet talker, aren't ya?" The alpha leads the omega towards the bedrooms, kissing him passionately. Gabriel kicks Sam's bedroom door open and doesn't even bother to flick the light on, just tosses the omega onto the bed. Gabriel unbuttons his shirt, letting it fall to the floor in a heap.

Sam groans at the sight, having never seen such a display of confidence. He gazes up and down Gabriel's bare torso, hungrily. He's being bombarded by scents and urges with every passing second.

Gabriel smirks as he leans down on the bed and helps Sam with his shirt and jeans. He claims the omega in heated kisses, mouths working in tandem. It takes Sam not kissing Gabriel for more than five seconds for the alpha to realize something is wrong.

"Wait, Gabe, wait." Sam pulls away, trying to get the personal space to think.

"What is it Sammy?"

"We can't."

"We can't what?"

"Do this. We can't do this. I'm not on birth control and I don't want to have to drop out. We have to stop, Gabe." Sam sits up and shuffles to the headboard, effectively losing contact with the alpha.

The alpha huffs and jumps onto the bed with a grin. "The pill is just one method of contraception Samquatch. Don't be so rigid, there is the invention called condoms."

Sam shakes his head, "I can't risk it. My career is worth more than my sex life, you know this."

Gabriel rolls off the bed and sits on the floor, deflated. "Sam, you can't just expect me to turn it off in a second."

"I'm sorry Gabriel."

"I know, it's just I thought we decided we could try."

"We can, but first I want to be on the pill."

Gabriel nods, as he gets to his feet and walks out of the room. He has always had really good self-control but Sam is pushing him to the limits today. He shuffles to his own room and sits on the bed, rubbing at his throbbing erection, moaning quietly.

Sam hates himself for stopping it but needs reassurance that Gabriel is being genuine about waiting for the official mating until after he gets his degree. He gets off his bed to go to the bathroom to jerk off instead, as he stands up he sees Gabriel's shirt on his floor and decides he needs to explain himself better or else he risks losing their friendship. When he leaves his room he sees Gabriel's door open and peeks inside. The sight before him nearly breaks the huge omega's heart. Gabriel is turned away from the door, hips thrusting, hands obviously around his hard cock. Sam takes a few steps inside the room and hears the moaning and telltale sound of skin against skin contact. As the man gets closer he also hears what sounds like sniffles. Gabriel is crying as he jerks off. That's a sign of a true gentleman.

Gabriel walked away from a hormonally ripe omega and jerks off in private rather than forcing the omega to go through with what he doesn't want to, even though he did at first and changed his mind. That takes superhuman self-control to do and yet Gabriel did it, for Sam, to protect Sam from the alpha in him. Sam can't stand by and watch Gabriel beating himself up and being so miserable, especially since it's within his power to help his best friend.

Sam walks all the way into the room and sits on the bed, reaching his hand around the smaller man's body. He covers Gabriel's hand with his own and takes over the rhythm. It doesn't take the alpha more than a single stroke to realize someone's on the bed, leaning over him, helping to jerk him off. He opens his eyes and rolls onto his back.

"Sam, what are you doing in here?"

"I'm... I can't deny you what you want when you've obviously given up so much for me. Maybe we can have sex without me being on birth control. I just need to go at my pace. When I feel comfortable, can we try then?"

"Of course my Moose." Gabriel leans up, kissing his best friend, groaning as Sam twists his thumb into the nerve endings under the head of his cock.

"Thank you Gabe. It means so much to me."

"Stop talking and concentrate on the task at hand, literally."

"Sorry," Sam mumbles between kisses, feeling the alpha's hip thrusting up into the air. Sam manoeuvres himself so he's straddling the alpha's right thigh and lets him thrust, wanting the friction. Sam thrusts down as well, moaning quietly.

"Don't be quiet Sam, I want to hear the sounds you make. They keep it real for me."

Sam nods and grabs onto Gabriel's bicep with the hand not currently stroking the alpha, his soon to be alpha.

Gabriel's hands fumble with the button and zipper to Sam's jeans. "God, Sam, can I?" He tilts his chin down, pointing to the clothes.

Sam looks down and nods, hip thrusting Gabriel like he's done this sort of thing before.

Gabriel stops thrusting up into Sam's hand which causes the omega to stop and look at what's wrong. "What?"

"Sam, you're a monster in every physical way. Are you sure you're not at least a beta?"

Sam grunts as Gabriel wraps his hand around the thick erection protruding from Sam's jeans, "not unless the doctors were seriously wrong."

"That just makes you the hottest omega I've ever seen."

Sam's eyes close as he pumps his hips to the hand strokes. "Have you seen many omegas naked?"

Gabriel is shocked by the question and has to shake his head to concentrate on the question and not get overwhelmed by Sam's awesome stroking skills. "I swear to the angels up in Heaven, I've never seen another omega's cock in person, only porn and they were never hung like you are."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Just as Sam grunts he shoots his release all over Gabriel's hand. "Sorry," he stops jerking again and looks embarrassed.

"Sammy, you've never done something like this, I'd be amazed if you lasted longer than me. Don't worry about it and keep going. We can clean up after we're done."

Sam nods and picks up the pace, twisting and jerking the cock in his grasp.

Gabriel praises himself on his stamina and lasts a total of ten minutes with Sam giving him a 'handie' before his orgasm spills out, plastering Sam's shirt and jeans with spunk.

Sam looks at his hand, covered in jizz and brings it to his mouth for a small lick.

Gabriel watches Sam with heavily lidded eyes, taking in his strong shoulders and nimble fingers. He gasps when Sam licks the come off his fingers. Soon the omega is sucking all the liquid off his fingers and looking down the softening dick it came from.

Gabriel has to stop Sam before he tries to lick that too. "Sam that will have to wait for another time, I need a shower and we better check on Castiel, just in case Dean got control and went back thinking we were still there."

Sam looks up at Gabriel, giving a look of understanding but an internal struggle also wages before he nods and gets up off the bed in search of a shower as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is to be a four day posting schedule, so if I miss a posting I'll need a kick.
> 
> And I know Sam is a yoyo here, but I like to think he is waging a huge internal battle between his hormones and his mind.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam calls his brother's cell phone in the morning. It rings twice before Sam hears Dean pick up the phone.

"Hello grand central station," the blonde snarks.

"Hey, it's me. Where are you?" Sam looks over at Gabriel, hoping he doesn't say any place on their floor or even in their building.

"Um, is that really important? I'm chillin' in a diner off route nine."

Sam lets out a loud sigh of relief as he shakes his head at Gabe's stressed look. "Can I join you? I kinda need to get away, ya know information over load and all."

Gabriel's eyebrows drop from high on his forehead to just covering his eyes. Sam just shakes his head, trying to tell Gabriel it's not what he thinks it is.

"I guess, if you can find the place. It's called," there's a groan, Sam assumes it's from Dean leaning over to look at the menu for the name of the place, "Safe Haven, ha, that's kinda funny. Just hurry up before I eat the entire pie."

Sam grins, "I'm on my way." He ends the call and grabs his book bag and kisses Gabriel's cheek as he goes for the door. "See ya in like an hour."

Gabriel wraps his hand around Sam's wrist, pulling him back, "explain what that was first. If I didn't know any better I'd say you are having second thoughts about us." He points between them, crossing his arms.

Sam groans but answers in a calm but authoritative voice, "Dean and dad think I need to be protected he's more likely to agree to meet up if he thinks that's what it's about." He leans down and gives his alpha a reassuring kiss. "Trust me on this, ok?"

Gabriel pulls back and nods. If he and Sam are going to work he has to let go of most of his primary instincts. Sam's not the kind of omega that will submit to a power hungry alpha. "Okay Moose."

Sam smiles and rubs his hand along Gabriel's forearm. "Thanks, an hour or call the cops on Dean, or better yet just call me."

Sam knows where the diner is located. He catches the Downtown Express bus to just outside the place. The omega looks for his brother before he makes his way to the door. Dean is not sitting by the windows so that's not a good sign. Sam slumps his shoulders as he pulls the door open and gets a gust of hamburger and pie in the face. It takes a few seconds to adjust to the lighting change. Sam sees his brother in a booth off the kitchen area and heads for it.

Sam knows he can't blame Dean but he sure thinks it would make him feel better. He greets his brother with a grin. Dean stands up from the booth to greet his brother, pulling him into a quick but manly hug. Usually they just smile and nod as a greeting, but they've been separated for months before this and so much has happened in the last twenty-four hours. Both of them need to evaluate things.

Dean leans back against the booth cushion, stretching his arm out across the back leisurely. Sam somehow manages to fold his long legs in and under the table to sit across from his older brother. They just look at one another for a few minutes before the waitress arrives to ask if Sam wants anything.

Sam doesn't even look away from the table as he gives his order, "Coffee, please."

She turns to look at Dean. The cocky alpha winks at her, "Another of the same, darling."

Sam scoffs, rolling his eyes.

"What Sammy?" Dean watches the waitress walk away, admiring her ass. He whips his head back to the table once she's out of sight.

"The way you're letting your alpha show... dude, it's one step short of actually...letting your 'alpha' show."

Dean snorts and shakes his head. "Man, you can be so weird sometimes Sammy."

They sit in silence until the waitress comes back with their orders, a coffee and a double slice of apple pie. She winks as she sets the plate down in front of the older brother and looks to Sam for anything else.

Sam just thanks her and shakes his head. She walks off, glancing back at the two guys. Dean just digs into his pie as Sam pulls the cup of steaming hot caffeine towards him and inhales the aroma. He opens the small packet of milk, dumping some of its contents into his black coffee and stirring.

Dean's already on his second piece of delicious pie before Sam even takes his first sip. He nearly inhales the second piece. He's licking his lips to get all the flaky pieces off his lips before he looks up at his brother, ready to talk.

"So..."

"So," Sam sets his cup down on the saucer and looks up at this brother, calm enough to start this topic.

"I never knew being an omega is so complicated," Dean sets the fork down and looks to his brother.

"You're telling me?" Sam mumbles, shifting in his seat.

"Yeah, I mean... all the things you've got to think about!" The alpha pushes the plate away and looks for the waitress, obviously wanting more pie. He's only eaten the equivalent of half the pie in one sitting, he can do more.

Sam doesn't even notice Dean's distraction as he continues, "sure doesn't help if your dad never tells you any of that..."

"You know Cass' family?" Dean whips his head back to the table, finally thinking of something besides his stomach.

"What?" Sam looks confused. What does Castiel's family have to do with his dad?

"What?"

"What are you talking about?" the omega vocalizes, confused.

"What are you?" the alpha quirks his eyebrows.

"Me, I'm referring to myself. I can't understand why Dad would blatantly disregard my safety by not letting me learn to protect myself?"

"Oh," he fidgets with his jacket, pulling the zipper closer together. "I... can't explain. Dad should have told you and I should have checked. It's partially my fault."

Sam sighs, shaking his head. "No Dean, you aren't at fault, dad is. You have to stop blaming his short comings on yourself. Dad knew better and he failed me. I just can't believe he'd do such a thing."

The alpha sees the waitress and waves at her for more pie as a distraction from the conversation heading.

"Dean, stop ignoring it. You're an alpha and old enough to be on your own. Stop letting dad's shitty decisions shape your future. Do you want to live under his roof forever?"

Dean looks at his brother then at the table, mumbling out his answer, "no."

Sam grins as he pulls from his pocket his own cell phone, presses a few button and hands it to Dean.

Dean takes the phone, looking at the number and groans when it comes up with Bobby's number. "Hey Bobby," he has no clue what he's supposed to say to him.

Sam mouths the words. 'I quit' to his older brother, hoping he'll figure it out.

Dean stares at his brother confused before he recites the words through the phone, "sorry to do this to you but I quit."

There's a moment of silence before a laugh comes over the line. Dean's even more confused by his boss' response. "It's about time boy! I'm proud of you. Does he know yet?"

"No, but he did something, something unforgiveable to Sam though, so I honestly don't care."

"What! Idjit," he swears under his breath but both Sam and Dean can hear it. "What did he do this time?"

Dean makes quick work of explaining John's actions to his best friend. By the end of the conversation Bobby is one hundred percent backing up Dean and Sam. He promises to rip John a second asshole by the time Dean's gotten back to town. He ends the call and passes the phone back to his younger brother. "There were quite a few beeps."

Sam nods and looks at his missed calls, three from Gabriel and one from an unknown number, which confuses him until he thinks about it. He quickly returns Gabe's call, turning away from Dean for some privacy.

"Hey Gabe, sorry we were talking to Bobby."

"What the Hell Sam! I was worried sick, it's been two hours and no answer. I was seriously gunna call the cops if it got to three hours!"

Sam swallows and lowers his voice, "Dean isn't staying with dad anymore. He was filling Bobby in on dad's bullshit and he agrees John is worse than dead to him. But now Dean needs a place to stay..." he trails off not even sure himself where Dean could stay if not at Bobby's.

"Dean left John's? Wow, that's kinda big. Props to him, if he needs a place and doesn't wanna stay too close to John he could stay with us, if you're okay with that."

"Thanks Gabe, you're the best!" Sam grins, watching as the waitress mysteriously brings two plates of more apple pie and sets one down in front of each of them with a wink at Dean.

The alpha smirks and winks back before pulling the plate in close and attacking it with his fork.

Sam can't believe his older brother can order pie without a word spoken, but then again he's him and can get a date with just his body language in most bars. "I promise I'll be back soon."

"Damn right you will! I might have turned on your GPS in your phone and am looking at the diner as we speak."

"WHAT!" Sam stands up and runs to the window, looking for Gabriel's car. He spots the brightly coloured red Mini Cooper Cabriolet parked a few cars down and glares. "That was a little excessive, don't you think?"

"Actually, it's not. I didn't know where you were and you weren't answering your phone, any worried boyfriend would, at least that's what I rationalized when I was driving here."

Sam sighs and nods, "fine it isn't outrageous, just know that Dean and I aren't done talking, 'cause he ordered us more pie."

"Understood Moose, I'm just glad you and Dean are figuring things out. Call when you're coming home then."

"I will Gabe, go home, I'm fine." He hangs up after mumbling, "I miss you too," into the phone.

Dean raises an eyebrow at that but doesn't say anything.

As Sam pockets his phone and walks back to the booth to sit down and eat his pie he watches Dean's posture. He's hunched over the table, shovelling the pie into his mouth as fast as he can. Sam wonders how he breathes like this but it's standard Dean behaviour. He remembers once Dean ate an entire strawberry strudel pie in one sitting, he was sick afterwards, but he ate it all himself.

He pulls his own slice of double apple pie towards him and takes a small bite from his fork, he grins when the apple flavour hits his mouth, it tastes great! He hums and takes a bigger bite and is eating his pie happily after a few moments.

When both are finished Dean looks up from his plate, "Gabe isn't as bad as I thought. He's good for you it seems. Do you think I have a chance with your neighbour though?"

Sam looks up at his brother for a moment before dropping his gaze back down to his plate. "Dean, can we not talk about this right now? I mean I know how you are with one-night stands and if you want to stay in the building you can't be 'humping and dumping' people I have to interact with on a regular basis."

Dean stares at his younger brother, speechless. No one has ever complained about his dating style before. "What's that supposed to mean, Sammy?" Dean scoffs.

"Simply put, you flirt and bed someone, wake up in the morning, leave promising to call and see them again but you don't! They find me and I have to explain to them that you don't do commitment. And I'm not going to let you fuck this up for me. Castiel is nice, don't ruin it! I need him to teach me self-defence." Sam crosses his arm, knowing Dean will try to argue him on this. He always thinks he's never in the wrong, every time.

Dean scowls as he listens to Sam's ranting. He doesn't do that. It's just that John never let him see a girl for very long. It wasn't Dean's choice. "That's not gunna happen again, I promise."

The omega leans in and glares. "I don't believe you. You've lost all credibility, I know you."

Dean clenches his jaw and leans in as all. "Well I'm not the same alpha you thought I was. For your information Castiel is the nicest guy I've met. I'm not the kind of guy that would 'hump 'em and dump 'em', anymore."

Sam scoffs at his brother, "anymore," rolling his eyes.

The brothers spend the next minute staring each other down, neither wanting to relent. In the end it was the waitress bringing their bill that broke the staring contest. Sam breaks from the trance to look at his phone. Dean throws some bills on table for the desserts and slides from the booth, pocketing the check which Sam is certain has the waitress' number written on it.

"Well I gotta take a leak." Sam nods, and waits. "Then I better hit the road if I wanna be home in time to get kicked outta the house by dad." He heads for the washrooms, leaving Sam to his thoughts.

When the alpha gets back he leans over the bench of the booth and grabs his jacket, putting it back on, making sure the collar is flipped up on his neck before he takes a look at Sam.

"Well I guess I best get going..."

"Yeah..."

"Catching the bus back?"

Sam shrugs his shoulders unsure if he's ready to deal with everything that's happened lately.

"I can give you a ride, if ya want? It's on the way."

"Sure, thanks." Sam grabs his things and follows Dean out the door, smiling at the waitress as he leaves. He knows Dean isn't going to call but he can't give that away.

Dean walks up to his beautifully restored Impala unlocking the driver's door and sliding in, reaching over to unlock Sam's door for him. As he straightens out he slides the key into the ignition and grins as she rumbles to life. The manly alpha hums quietly as he shifts her into gear once Sam has closed the door and put his seatbelt on. He pulls out of the parallel parking spot slowly and heads for the apartment building.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam sighs in relief when he sees Gabriel's car parked in their assigned parking spot. Sam is slightly confused when Dean cuts the engine to the car and releases the buckle on his seatbelt and climbs out as well.

"Dean?"

"I want to apologize to Gabriel, properly and thank him. I don't want there to be tension when I come back."

Sam watches his brother, trying to decipher just how genuine his words are. He sighs and shrugs as he walks to the back door and pulls out his key to unlock the door and hold it open for Dean. "I thought you wanted to get on the road?"

Dean shrugs as he enters the long hallway leading up to the front entryway of the building. Sam stops when he looks back to see Dean not following him to the elevators.

"What?"

Dean glances to the side, looking in a doorway Sam passed. Sam walks back to his brother and looks in the room as well. At first all Sam notices is that it's the laundry room, but after a few moments he sees someone bent over, pulling clothes from inside a dryer. When the guy straightens up Sam's breath catches, it's Castiel. Dean gravitates to him, not even noticing how he got there.

Castiel freezes with the laundry basket on his hip. Dean didn't exactly sneak up on him but he didn't think the alpha would be standing so close to him.

He tenses at the proximity, taking a step away from Dean. "Hello Dean," he turns his head to look for Sam and relaxes when he sees him just inside the doorway, "hello Sam."

"Hey Castiel," Sam nods to the fellow omega. "Are you heading back to your place?"

Cass watches Dean carefully and nods to Sam, ignoring Dean since he hasn't spoken. The alpha appears to have a pained look on his face, which Castiel can kind of understand.

Dean holds out his hands, offering to take the basket from the omega.

Sam chuckles, "Dean's sorry he ran off. He's just trying to apologize for his crappy behaviour." Dean nods. Cass sighs but passes the laundry to Dean before bending over to pick up his other basket. Sam rushes forward and grabs the other basket, "I can take that for you."

Cass chuckles but allows it. "Thanks, I usually do two trips."

Sam and Castiel walk out of the laundry room, talking between them, leaving Dean to follow behind, as he falls back a few steps he lifts the basket up to his nose and takes a long sniff and hums.

Sam knows why Dean offered to carry Castiel's laundry but pushes it to the back of his mind as he heads to the elevators. "Dean, come on!" He says over his shoulder, as the elevator doors open to allow them in. Dean sprints and catches up in time, cheeks slightly pink.

Castiel looks at the alpha weirdly but doesn't say anything. As Castiel presses the button for their floor he leans against the wall, crossing his arms, looking right at Dean. The doors shut, locking in their scents. The elevator begins its ascent to the seventh floor smoothly.

Dean is nervous being under Castiel's gaze, maybe he figured out why Dean wanted to carry his stuff, he hopes not. He tries his damnest to not move. All he knows is that Castiel smells great and his clothes are just as good smelling and that thought is sorta creepy to the alpha but he can't stop himself from wanting more. He has to prove to Sam he's matured and isn't looking for flings anymore. Dean knows that Sam's opinion can greatly affect Castiel. All it takes is one mention from Sam to Cass and the omega most likely will tell him to find another potential mate. He has to win over Sam first and not creep Cass out, well anymore than has already occurred.

As the doors open with a 'ding' and Sam steps out of the elevator first, Castiel follows and Dean brings up the rear, exiting a moment before the doors close. Castiel walks to his apartment door, pulling out his keys and unlocking his own door, pushing it open and stepping inside.

"Thank you, you can put the baskets on the table." He points to the kitchen table and waits. Dean is the last to put the basket down, wanting another few seconds to smell the omega's clothing.

Sam ushers Dean out of the apartment as quickly as he can, knowing Dean is going to try to avoid having to leave unless forced. "No problem Castiel, we were happy to help, in fact Dean might be around more often soon enough."

Castiel tilts his head at this comment. "Dean, are you visiting your brother again soon?"

Dean looks to Sam then back to Cass and grins, "uh, yeah, kinda quit my job. My dad's going to answer for his actions and I'm gunna need a place to stay afterwards."

"That sounds exciting and scary, but necessary. I hope things are resolved quickly and no physical actions are required."

Dean grins and nods, but it doesn't reach his eyes. He knows 'shit is gunna hit the fan' and nothing's going to be the same afterwards. "Me too Cass, me too."

"Well we best get back to Gabe, he's waiting for us to return." Sam pushes Dean towards his door, smiling as Castiel.

"Okay, goodbye Sam and Dean." Castiel waves as the brothers leave his field of vision and he closes the door, locking it.

Sam smirks as he unlocks his door, pushing it open and directing Dean inside. As he enters and closes the door behind them, he chuckles, "Dean you were such a love sick puppy. I've never seen you sniff someone's laundry, it was disturbing."

Dean shrugs, "dude shouldn't use so much fabric softener then."

"Seriously, that's what you're blaming your stalker behaviour on?"

At this point Gabriel is up from his spot on the couch, wanting to know everything. "What? Dean-o here was snorting someone's laundry! Holy crap, you've lost it!"

Dean turns and glares at the alpha. "Shut it Gabriel, like you've never done it before." Gabriel clears his throat and looks away. "Exactly! Hypocrite! And don't deny that it was Sam's either."

Sam is the one to blush profusely at this. "Gabe?"

Gabriel glares at the floor, mumbling at his feet, "some things aren't meant to be public..."

"Can we get back on topic here?"

"Sorry, what was the topic?" Gabriel grins at Dean, knowing full well the topic but not wanting to say it.

Dean ducks his head down as he goes to sit on the couch.

Sam lightly pushes Gabriel towards the couches, hoping to finally tell Dean the truth. He didn't want to tell him in a public place just in case he got furious and made a huge scene. Plus this way Gabriel is there to defend him.

Gabriel huffs, but takes the hint. He sits on the love seat and looks at Dean. Now Sam has to choose who to sit beside. He takes a deep, calming breath before he sits beside Gabriel and tries to keep a neutral face.

"Dean, before you go I want you to know the truth. And promise me you won't over react and try to attack someone."

Dean clenches his jaw, anticipating what the news is going to be. He doesn't want to assume but it's been quite the visit and Dean's nearly at his drama limit. Plus Dean's hand still kind of aches from punching Gabriel yesterday.

"I can't promise I won't over react but I won't throw a punch."

Sam nods at a partial agreement. "Okay, well...I have...ugh, it's hard to say."

Gabriel puts his arm stealthily around Sam's waist, trying to offer his comfort.

"We are an item." Gabriel blurts out, obviously Sam can't find the words himself.

Dean gets to his feet instantly. "WHAT! NO! I thought we had this settled. You swore up and down there was nothing happening between you! Gabriel you lying sack of shit!"

Sam gets to his feet, standing up to his brother. Gabriel quickly takes his place between the brothers, willing to protect his mate. "Things changed. Dean, remember your promise."

Dean clenches his fists at his sides, wanting to put the alpha in his place.

Sam knows that Dean and Gabe are seconds away from a brawl. He has to diffuse the situation and fast. "Dean! Stop!" The omega raises his hand, palm out, making contact with his brother's shoulder. "You said it yourself Gabriel isn't a bad guy, don't go back on your words now."

Dean narrows his eyes, not breaking eye contact with Gabe, "That was when I thought he was just your friend. I mean I know he's had the hots for you for a while and he swore up and down you didn't show any interest in him."

Sam swallows back his uncertainty. "I honestly didn't know Gabriel was interested, call me an ignorant omega but I thought he was just being nice. Things came to a head last night, thanks to you, kinda." Sam grins, running his fingers through his hair. "You forced it. I should thank you, but I know that won't help at the moment."

Dean growls, but doesn't act. "Is he your mate?"

Sam's expression twists, "kinda, yeah."

Dean's eyes go wide in shock, "but you swore up and down you didn't want a mate until after schooling."

"We talked about it and we are going to wait to officially become mates until after I have my law degree."

"But why get a degree if you're gunna be barefoot and pregnant?"

Now it's Sam's turn to glare at his brother. "Coming from you that hurts more than I want to admit. If you view me as nothing more than that you can leave and find somewhere else to live after dad kicks you out!"

Dean groans, rubbing his hand down his face."Shit, I didn't mean it to sound like that."

"Then say what you meant Dean 'cause I wanna know the honest to God truth, right now!"

"I..." Dean groans, "most omegas never finish post-secondary education, for many reasons. Mostly it's to start families and don't finish. I know how important being a lawyer is to you and I trust Gabriel does as well. I just don't want you to submit to a domestic life and not get what you fought so hard to get."

Sam listens to Dean with an open mind and understands, "no family until after I pass the bar. I take time off as needed but Gabe knows my career is important and he understands."

This is the first time Dean looks at his brother as an adult. "It that true Gabriel, you won't force him into a family before he's ready?"

Gabriel steps back, wrapping his arm around the tall omega's waist for the first time in front of Dean. "Of course I'd never do that. He's a moose, like he can't beat me up, if he wanted, that is."

Dean cracks the first smile since finding out the truth. "Do you feel safe with him?"

Sam looks to Gabriel, as he makes eye contact he cracks a grin, "yes, yes he does and I won't go anywhere without him. I have a good thing going here."

Dean drops the tension from his shoulders. "Good, I can't stop you anyways. Just know dad's gunna be pissed but hey it's not like he can disown both of us, right?" Dean gives his famous shit-eating grin, "I support your choices Sam. If you want to be with Gabriel, fine. I mean you could do worse, I suppose."

Gabriel gives a fake offended look but nods, knowing coming from Dean that's his form of a brotherly blessing. "Thanks Dean-o."

"Stuff it, douche."

"I wish I could, but this big bird ain't allowing it."

Sam scoffs and pushes Gabriel. Even Dean cringes at the thought. "Yeah, don't tell me about it."

"Suit yourself, just know just 'cause you're going to be staying here don't mean we're not gunna ya know." He makes sure to wink and nudge the alpha.

"Gross!" Dean makes for the door. "I'll call you later Sam."

Sam yells 'goodbye' at the closing door, laughing. "Geez, Gabe you were horrible." He chuckles as he pushes his best friend playfully.

"Hey since when have you known me to censor myself?"

Sam laughs again, thinking, "never. You never censor anything. I'm glad we told him though. Nearly started World War Dean but worth it to have the air clear between us."

Gabriel pulls the omega in close to his body, hugging him tightly, "agreed. Can we get some alone time now? I thought up some things we could do that aren't strictly platonic."


	9. Chapter 9

Sam smiles as he realizes he has a boyfriend and an entire day with no studying planned, thank the stars he didn't leave his essays and labs to the last minute, unlike Gabriel.

"Good thing you're back before I ran outta Casa Erotica to watch. I mean I like the dialogue but sometimes I need some role playing too."

"Gabe, eww." Sam pulls away from the alpha, turning to punch him in the arm.

"You were supposedta help Dean cage the beast, not fully domesticate it, bathe it and teach it to recite Latin." He grins like a pleased cat. "Plus while you were MIA I hit up the drugstore, and got you a little something." He pulls a small cardboard box from inside an environmentally friendly shopping bag. "It's not a ring or anything but one day it will be." He tosses it to the tall omega who catches it and looks at it.

Holding in Sam's hands is government regulated heat suppressant and birth control in one. He looks up from the box with a grin of his own. "What a romantic you are."

Gabriel leans in and gives a soft kiss, "don't you know it, kiddo."

Sam smiles and hums, deepening the kiss. "Good thing I like presents."

The alpha continues kissing Sam as he lures his boyfriend, walking them into his bedroom, with a wink he leads the omega to the bed.

Sam chuckles when his calves find the edge of the bed, he sits down, bringing Gabriel with him, not breaking lip contact for more than a moment. He moans when the alpha pushes his shoulders down, essentially making him lie down.

Gabriel follows, straddling his boyfriend's knees.

Sam gasps, his hips thrusting up as Gabriel makes quick work of the omega's jeans and shirt, pushing the light grey fabric up reveals the surprisingly toned and tanned abs.

The alpha growls possessively as he mouths his way up to a nipple and bites.

"Gabe," the omega groans as his boyfriend slips his hand inside his boxer shorts.

"Sam, tell me what you want."

Sam shakes his head from one side to the other, burying his face in the sheets and pillows. He's never thought much about these things, all he knows is he needs more, somehow, but without actually screwing.

"Mouth," he gasps out as the Gabe bites his erect nipple.

Gabriel chuckles as he straightens out to look at Sam so uncontrolled, "where though?"

Sam's eyes open as he tries to find the words. He grunts as his alpha squeezes his cock. "there, please."

"Well well, turns out the shy one can be naughty after all. Your wish is my command Samquatch." He looks Sam in the eyes, licking his lips, tongue roaming over his top lip seductively.

"Don't tease, just do it!"

"Pushy too I see."

Sam whimpers when he feels Gabriel blow on the head of his penis, creating warmth. He groans as he feels the wetness surround him, a hand pushes at his hip, holding him down. "Fuck," he moans out.

Gabriel just swallows down more of Sam's massive cock, nearly gagging on the solid girth inside his mouth. He lets the cock out of his mouth after the tip hits the back of his throat, causing him to choke. He's never given a guy a blowjob before, sure he gets them from guys all the time and women too but to give one means a lot, especially coming from an alpha.

Sam can't believe all the sensations he's been missing by refusing sexual advances. Gabriel is the first and hopefully only one. An omega can dream, can't he?

"No offense Sam, but I don't really enjoy the taste, not sweet enough." Sam blushes, hiding his face in the pillows again. "Not happening, get that ass over here."

Sam doesn't hesitate to follow the instructions, leaning up on his elbows to reach his mate. Gabriel laughs as Sam yelps when the alpha flips them, pulling Sam on top of him. "I know you like the taste yourself, don't deny it. Unwrap your present and get to work."

Sam scowls at Gabriel's insinuation but doesn't refuse. He pulls the zipper down on Gabe's pants, revealing the straining cock contained inside lime-green boxers. Gabriel lifts his hips and Sam's weight off the mattress and he slides his pants and boxers down off his ass and hips.

Sam has to take a few moments to admire the manhood before his eyes. The physical presence of an alpha is important but so is his projected dominance. Gabriel may be shorter than most alphas but that in no way makes him less intimidating, even to Sam. The alpha is very well endowed and that worries Sam a bit. He can't dwell on that right now though. Gabriel, his alpha and future mate is expecting sexual stimulation and Sam can't fail to deliver. He gives the erect cock a few strokes as he leans down and opens his mouth, taking in the long, thick cock, closing his mouth around the shaft.

"God...tongue... use your tongue Sammy." Gabriel's hips jerk unexpectedly. Sam uses his right hand to keep Gabriel on the mattress as he gets the hang of sucking cock. He wants Gabriel to be pleased and praise him. He feels reassured when fingers comb through his wavy hair and pull slightly every now and then. "That's it, fuck." Gabriel can't contain his whimper as Sam hollows out his cheeks and hums. "I swear to God you're from Heaven."

Sam beams with pride; spit covered lips wrapped around the thick cock. He feels a twitch come from the cock and looks up through his eyelashes for guidance from Gabriel.

The alpha pets Sam's hair, "get ready for the surprise, I'm so damn close. You don't have to finish," he looks Sam directly in the eyes. He wants Sam to know he's not trying to pressure him into anything and it's Sam's choice ultimately.

Sam gurgles but doesn't stop, just uses his hand to squeeze the base of Gabriel's shaft. He locks eyes with the alpha and winks.

Gabriel loses all control when the omega winks at him. His body stiffens, toes curling as he overpowers Sam's hand on his hip and thrusts into Sam.

Sam makes a noise half way to shock when the base of Gabriel's cock swells. The alpha pushes Sam away instantly. Gabriel lies on the bed, chest heaving as Sam looks on from the end of the bed.

After a minute Gabriel opens his eyes, "sorry Sam, it's the knot, I didn't think you'd appreciate it," explaining his actions.

Sam nods, looking down at his own spent cock. Alphas knot with mates and that includes their mouths sometimes, it's the tight warmth around the penis that triggers the swell.

Gabriel covers his cock with his hand, and twists away from Sam.

"Don't do that Gabriel, I want to be here to help."

Gabriel looks over his shoulder and loses his resolve. Sam giving the 'puppy pout' will always be his weakness. "fine," he turns back, moving his hand away to reveal the bulge in the shaft just before the head of the penis.

"Does it hurt? When it's inside I mean?" Sam looks at Gabriel curiously.

Gabriel shrugs, "I honestly don't know, never really asked. The girls don't complain."

Sam nods, but looks confused a moment later, "and the guys?"

Gabriel looks anywhere but at his mate. "The guys make it look easy. But I'm basing it on porn."

Sam shakes his head, "I know you better than that Gabriel. You have screwed guys, not many but still counts."

The alpha huffs and shakes his head at the omega, "fine, I have but I wasn't lying about never seeing another omega's cock."

Sam looks confused, "how is that possible?"

"Easy Sambo, most omegas don't require reciprocation. I'm kinda hazy on the details, most were quick fucks. Not many omegas are as reserved about sex as you are."

"I know," Sam ducks his head down.

Gabriel smiles and brushes a chunk of bang out of Sam's eyes. "I don't have a problem admitting that you mean so much more than a quick screw."

"Thanks Gabriel. Now let me help you."

"With what, you already helped me get off."

Sam wraps his hand around Gabriel's thick cock, feeling the pulsing. He goes between squeezing and stroking the shaft. After five minutes Gabriel exhales as his cock finally expels his seed, the bulge receding. The omega is quite happy he didn't get his mouth locked around it for ten minutes. His jaw would have been hurting.

Gabriel reaches into the drawer of his nightstand and pulls out 'wet naps' to clean them up.

Sam appreciates how accommodating Gabriel is, he always thought an alpha was into dominance and control, but not Gabriel it seems.

Sam relaxes into his alpha's arms, surprisingly content to have found someone. Gabriel smiles as he listens to the omega settle, laying his head upon Gabe's chest.

The alpha still can't believe this is all real, not that he's not thrilled, it's just he doesn't know how to thank Dean for pushing Sam. Letting Dean stay with them for a bit is probably enough torture for Gabriel to count as payment. There's a very good chance that Sam will not feel inclined to sexually satisfy his mate with his brother in the adjoining room.

Sam and Gabriel spent the next few days cleaning and moving Sam's stuff into Gabriel's room so Dean could have the second bedroom. It was just easier if the alpha has a bedroom rather than crashing on their couch.

Sam was stressing by noon of the second day, knowing Dean was going to get back to Lawrence soon and the argument Sam was dreading was going to occur. He wanted John to answer for his actions, but he also didn't want Dean to pay the price for their dad's anger neither. He was pacing the kitchen, waiting. After the second time he moped the floor Gabriel had to step in and calm him down.

The alpha places a gentle hand on the omega's arm, "Sam, you're going to run yourself ragged if you keep this up. Sit down and drink some tea or something. You're making me anxious with your cleaning."

Sam sighs, knowing Gabriel's right, but it's hard to not worry. Their dad has apparently taken to drinking more since Sam left for university and there's only so much Dean and Bobby can do to curb it short of an intervention. He sits in a chair, hands raking over his jeans.

"I know Gabe, I'm sorry. It's just what if my dad calls angry and wants me to go back? I love it here."

Gabriel sits beside Sam, comforting him with a hand on his thigh. "John is not going to call and if he does he will have to answer for some things." Sam nods. "Plus you aren't under his care anymore. Dean and myself will challenge him for that."

The alpha gets up and busies himself in the kitchen, pouring Sam some herbal tea. He sets the two cups on the table, one in front of Sam, the other, which is clearly not tea but hot cocoa is placed by Gabriel. He waits for Sam to pull the mug towards him and take a sip before he starts on his own drink.


	10. Chapter 10

The call comes an hour after Sam and Gabriel eat dinner. Gabriel knows it's best if he answers the phone, seeing as Sam is curled on the couch, dozing.

Gabriel takes a look at the number before answering with a chipper, "yello, Sam's phone."

"Hey Gabe, I'm just calling to let you know that I made it home and my dad is not being very... I guess the word to use here is 'fatherly'."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, he wasn't even sober by the time I got here. All Sam's stuff was thrown across the lawn, same with my clothes. Apparently we're ungrateful children that shoulda died in the fire instead of my mom." There's a loud sigh over the phone line. "Anyways, I gathered up our stuff, there wasn't much of Sam's stuff left here, mostly books and some clothes. It's all in the back of the Impala. I think it's best if I try to talk to my dad in the morning. Bobby is letting me stay on his couch for the night. We'll get our answers from him, one way or another, I promise."

Gabriel sighs as he looks over at Sam slumbering on the couch, pillow under his head as he clings to the sofa arm, probably thinking it was Gabriel.

"I know you will, Dean. Sam has so much respect and love for you, I'm certain you'll get to the bottom of this."

"Where is he anyways?"

"Sleeping on the couch. You shoulda seen him earlier! He was cleaning everything in sight, twice even. He was worried that John was going to call and order him back. Don't worry I assured him that you and I would never let that happen, especially knowing what we know now."

"Thanks Gabriel."

"Don't mention it Dean-o, just doing what I can to keep him from 'de-dust bunnying' the whole building."

"Speaking of that, have you heard from Cass?"

Gabriel grins into the phone and snickers, "Awe Dean-o is that a crush I hear? Fawning over our neighbour after only a few hours, he musta left quite the impression."

"Shut up Gabe, I meant about him teaching Sam."

"Sure, sure, I totally believe you, not!" He laughs as he hears Dean's clear frustration.

"Gabe!"

Gabriel lets his laughter subside, "yeah Castiel and Sam have an appointment on Friday. Are you going to be here to supervise? Ya know just in case something happens that they need a big strong alpha there for."

"Seriously, when I get back there I'm gunna ring your neck, even if you and Sam are a thing!"

Gabriel fake gasps, "you'd never! What would Sam say." Gabriel can hear grumbling over the phone line before it goes dead. "How rude!" He calls Dean's number, hearing it ring twice before Dean comes on the line.

"What? I thought we said everything that needed to be said before."

"Nah uh, you didn't say when to be expecting you. Sammy will wanna know and maybe Castiel might have asked in passing."

"Saturday, I'll be there by Saturday. I have some things to do around here before I leave."

"Ya mean you have people to break it off with, as if you know how to do a relationship." Gabriel scoffs, knowing that Dean is a ladies' man.

Dean mutters "something like that" in the phone.

"I'll give you the benefit of the doubt that you won't break any hearts coming here, but don't think that gives you permission to be an asshole. I'll let Sam know, bye Dean."

"Bye Gabriel."

The alpha is humming as he gathers up the books and textbooks scattered across the coffee table, putting them back in Sam and his bags. Once the place is tidy he rouses Sam, guiding him towards the bedroom in his half asleep daze.

 

Saturday arrives with Sam sleeping in late, tired out from his defence lesson the night before with Castiel. Gabriel gets out of bed around ten, positioning Sam so he hugs a body pillow in his absence. The alpha makes his way to the kitchen to make breakfast, bacon, eggs, toast, with freshly squeezed orange juice, not squeezed by him, but some guy at the local market. As he's scrambling his eggs he hears movement from the bedroom and grins.

Sam comes stumbling out of the bathroom, rubbing his messy head of hair. He gravitates to the kitchen by smell alone, barely able to keep his eyes open. The light is too bright for him.

Gabriel notices Sam's haggard appearance and chuckles, "well now I know how to lure a Samquatch to the kitchen, no trap needed."

There's some groaning and mumbling before Gabriel hears an intelligent response."What time is it?

"Little after ten, why?"

"Ugh, it's too damn early then." He flops his head down on the table, hair covering his face.

"Coming from the only guy I know who goes for a run before the sun even thinks about rising in the morning. What's the matter Sammy?" Gabriel slides a full plate of eggs, sunny-side up, whole grain toast with 'I can't believe it's not butter' and turkey bacon by Sam's arm, hoping to entice him to lift his head and talk.

It works. Sam lifts his head to sniff at the prepared food and hums as he grabs his fork. After a minute Sam looks over at Gabriel and smiles. "You know how to take care of me. Are you sure you're an alpha?"

Gabriel raises an eyebrow and looks at Sam. They exchange a meaningful look before Sam looks down at his plate. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound challenging..."

Gabriel breaks into laughter. "Geez Sam, way to make me feel inadequate." The omega looks down at this food, avoiding a confrontation. "I'm kidding. You said you weren't going to be the stay-at-home parent so does it surprise you that I know how to cook and clean? It's not like it's a task only taught to lower genders. I took Home Economics in school."

Sam doesn't speak again until after he's finished eating. "Gabe, I didn't mean for it to sound like it did."

"Relax kiddo, I get it. We're going to have to learn to make things work, if we want it to work for both of us in the long run."

"I know Gabe."

"Good, now get dressed and we can talk about your lesson with Castiel last night and answer any questions you have before Dean gets here."

Sam nods, getting up from the table, making his way to the sink to wash the dishes. Gabriel grabs the plate and utensils, shaking his head. "I've got this, go."

Gabriel washes the plates, forks and frying pans quickly, setting them in the drying rack. He smiles as he goes about cleaning the kitchen. He was never one to cook or clean before but he seems to not mind it. Maybe Sam has more than just a sexual affect on his actions.


	11. Chapter 11

Dean calls Sam's phone when he arrives at the apartment building. He needs to know where to park his baby. Gabriel laughs when he tells Sam he can park it in the dumpster, but Sam doesn't find the joke particularly humorous. They tell him to park in visitors' parking for now. And head down to the parking lot to help him with the boxes of everything Dean and Sam possessed now. Both knew there was no crawling back to their father.

They made a few trips, taking the service elevator in rotations. Dean grins when he walks past Castiel's apartment door. Luckily both Sam and Gabriel aren't far away and keep the alpha on track, dropping the stuff in their apartment and heading down for more. After an hour all the stuff is safely in the apartment and Dean is sitting on the couch, drinking a beer. Sam and Gabriel are sitting on the loveseat, drinking beers of their own. The television was on some trashy soap opera, neither Sam nor Gabriel knew the name.

After Dean finished his second beer he got up, heading for the door. Sam intercepts Dean first, "Where are you going, Dean?"

"To say hi to Cass, of course. Now get outta the way Sammy." The alpha gives his million dollar smile.

"I don't think that's a good idea Dean."

Dean frowns slightly, "and why is that?"

Gabriel backs Sam up, blocking the door. "'Cause you need to unpack, plus Castiel is at work anyways."

Dean looks from one to the other, knowing they are hiding something, but not knowing what exactly it is yet.

Dean shrugs, he'll talk to Cass later then. He has lots of time to talk to him now that he's staying there. "Fine, I'll put my stuff away, but only 'cause Cass is working."

Sam and Gabriel eye each other, knowing Dean is going to get the better of them eventually.

Dean walks down the hallway, entering his bedroom and closes the door. He plops down on the bed and decides to take a nap, since he has time, it was a two day drive after all.

Sam calls Castiel. It rings three times before the other omega picks up the phone. "Hello Sam."

"Hi Castiel, I have a question for you. You remember my brother, right?"

"Yes Sam, I remember Dean. He was kind to me."

"Good, 'cause he remembers you and kinda wants to... ya know..." Sam trails off, not wanting to actually say it.

"Court me?"

"Yeah, let's use that word." Sam bites his bottom lip, uncertainly.

"Sam, this is not the first alpha to show an interest in me. Trust me I can handle myself."

"Yeah but can you handle him alone?"

Castiel chuckles quietly, "yes Sam, even on my own. Dean is just one person."

"I just don't like the look he has when he talks about seeing you."

"That's good to hear. It means you are recognizing important facial queues."

"Yeah, I guess it does, doesn't it?"

"I'm happy for you Sam. Do not worry about me; remember Dean showed great restraint before."

Sam grins, "yeah, you're right. I guess I'm just overreacting."

"Thank you for the concern though. Tell Dean I will be home tomorrow in the afternoon, if he wishes to come visit me."

"Sure Cass. Have a good night."

"Good night Sam. Tell Gabriel I said hello as well."

"I will, bye."

"Good bye."

Sam ends the call, looking over at Gabriel with a lopsided grin. "He says he doesn't mind Dean coming over tomorrow."

"See, Castiel is fine with it. You need to stop worrying about him and your brother and start worrying about studying for your exams mister."

Sam chuckles and ducks his head down, knowing he does have a habit of studying in his spare time and he hasn't had time since his brother visited last time.

He sits down on the couch, pulling his book bag closer so he can pull his notes out along with a huge law book and a textbook to revel most encyclopaedias. Gabriel sighs, sitting beside his best friend, knowing he should study too; mostly it's to keep Sam off his back, figuratively.

The pair spend the evening looking over law terms and case notes from mock trials. At midnight Gabriel closes the books loudly and announces it's time for bed.

Sam agrees, packing up his books and heads for the bathroom to brush his teeth before collapsing on their bed.

When Gabriel is done in the bathroom he walks past Dean's room and hears the soft snores coming through the door. He grins, rubbing his hands, maybe he can get lucky tonight. Those hopes are stomped out as he makes his way to the bed and sees Sam on his side of the queen-sized bed, clearly passed out from exhaustion. The alpha cracks a smile, knowing Sam is working hard in school, getting really good grades, unlike him. He slides between the sheets, wrapping his arm around Sam's waist, nuzzling into the omega's hair, smelling the apple shampoo Sam uses.

Gabriel wakes up to the sound of someone in the kitchen, he instinctually checks for Sam. As his hand comes into contact with Sam he opens his eyes, wondering who broke into their apartment. As he makes his way to the kitchen, holding a baseball bat, he tells himself he owns it 'cause he likes to play baseball in his free time, but honestly it was so he had a weapon to use against some asshole alpha that will flirt Sam up and takes advantage of him. He gets ready to swing the aluminum bat but stops dead when he catches the aroma. Who breaks into a place and cooks breakfast?

It takes seeing the beer bottles on the kitchen table for Gabriel to remember.

Dean is standing by the stove, flipping pancakes when the shorter alpha comes into view, dragging the bat. "And what's that for Gabriel?" He points to the bat.

Gabriel never misses a beat in a situation where sass can be utilized. "Oh this? I had to beat a few betas off, usedta be a crowbar, but they are getting more and more insistent these days."

"That worries me, slightly." Dean grins as he uses a spatula to lift two more cooked pancakes from the pan onto a fairly tall stack.

Gabriel sits down at the table, waiting for Sam. Dean finishes cooking and sets the full stack in the middle of the table and yells, "Sammy, up and atom! Food!"

A minute later they hear footsteps and water running.

"He's still growing, I swear. Guy never turns down food." The taller alpha grabs the maple syrup from the cupboard, putting it on the table and sits.

The shorter alpha looks at the table and laughs, getting up and grabbing his strawberry syrup and whipped cream. "Lesson one if you're going to stay here always have sugar on the table. I like my things sweet."

Dean looks at the strawberry syrup with disgust. "I hope that doesn't apply to my brother too."

Gabriel grabs three pancakes, tossing them on his plate and squirting a huge amount of syrup on them before he grins diabolically with a wink. "I'm not the kind to screw and blab, sorry Dean-o, you're gunna have to get your sex fix elsewhere."

Dean grinds his teeth, holding his tongue, "Hey shortstack, keep it civil."

"You may notice, Dean-o, that my stack is in fact bigger than yours." The short alpha smirks as he takes a huge bite of fluffy goodness.

Thankfully Sam comes stumbling in, looking like a half-dead zombie.

"'Morning Sammy."

All they hear in response is an inaudible grumbling.

"Geez, Gabe what did you do to him last night! I was in the apartment dude."

Gabriel glares at the other alpha, "nothing. We were up studying, ya know for school, until late."

"Sure, 'studying' I don't believe you."

Sam looks up from a small stack of pancakes covered in minimal syrup and glares. "Dean, we were studying. Don't make this into something it's not."

Dean huffs deflated, "fine, whatever." He looks over at Gabriel and shakes his head. "Whoa, don't you think that's a lot of toppings?"

The shorter alpha gives a chuckle snort, "there is no such thing as too much topping, trust me."

Even Sam blushes, feeling uncomfortable at that comment.


	12. Chapter 12

They eat in silence after Sam kicks Gabriel under the table.

Sam offers to do the dishes, not wanting to have the discussion he just knows Dean is going to start. But that doesn't spare him the torture.

Dean appears out of nowhere according to Sam. He thought his brother was unpacking his stuff in his room. Gabriel was writing up some essay for his theology class in their room.

"Sammy, can we talk?"

Sam groans, banging his head on the cabinet beside him. "Sure, what's up, Dean?"

The older brother comes and leans against the countertop beside his brother. "Okay, let's make this short but not as sweet as mister five pounds of sugar for breakfast. Did you give it up?"

Sam closes his eyes, wishing he was anywhere but here right now and shrugs, "give what up, Dean?"

"God, don't make me say it. Ya know 'it', 'cause I thought you were, ya know, saving yourself...fuck, that sounds so damn girly."

"What! I... we haven't done that, Dean, I assure you." Sam looks at the dishes, avoiding any eye contact with his older brother.

"Don't lie to me Sam!"

Sam stares his brother down, gritting his teeth. "I'm not lying."

Dean takes a step back instinctually. "Oh, okay. That's good, I guess," he mumbles.

"Yeah Dean, I'm not throwing away my dreams."

"Not even after you, ya know?"

Sam rolls his eyes, "Dean, I don't see how this is any of your business."

Dean crosses his arm, defensively, "just trying to look out for my baby brother."

The omega scoffs, "I'm not five anymore, needing you to keep the neighbourhood bully away from my tree fort."

"I know," the alpha whispers.

"Then why the big brother act?"

"I just... I feel the need to protect someone and you're all I have now." Dean looks at the countertop, twisting a rubber band in his pocket.

"Dean, that's nice, but I'm an adult, I can take care of myself."

"It's hard to change your instincts Sam."

"Don't I know it."

"Speaking of instincts, how are your lessons with Cass going? Gabriel said you had one a few nights away."

Sam sighs, finally off the awkward topic of his sex life. "Good, I think. He is a good teacher, it's just not easy."

Dean chuckles, "I know that. You're older than you should have been but the habits will not be too hard to instil after a few months."

"Yeah, that's what he says too."

Dean cracks a shit-eating grin, "how is he?"

Sam looks at the door and then his watch and sighs. "He's good, he's actually expecting you soon. I forgot to tell you, sorry."

Dean looks at the door and smirks, "he is, is he?"

Sam nods and smiles, hiding his uncertainty.

Dean makes his way back to his room, to change into something more suitable.

The alpha emerges from his room dressed in tight faded blue jeans, a black t-shirt with a blue shirt over it. He heads for the door, grinning widely. Sam stops him in his tracks.

"Dean, can you promise me you won't break him?"

"What? Yeah, of course." The alpha flashes his million dollar smile as he pats his brother on the shoulder.

"I'd like to continue my friendship with him, so don't screw it up, please."

"Yeah, yeah Sammy, I know." He pushes past Sam, reaching the door. He's out the door and knocking on the omega's door in less than a minute.

Sam huffs, closing the door, praying Castiel can handle him. He spends the next three hours studying absent-mindedly, hoping not to get a phone call or hear yelling. Sam hopes the best for the pair but in the back of his mind he knows Dean's style.

Dean struts into the apartment, with a huge grin on his face. Sam can guess how Dean's afternoon went just by the way his older brother walks.

"Good day with Castiel?" Sam looks up from his laptop.

"You know it Sammy, Cass is so smart, makes me feel like I should read more sometimes." The alpha chuckles as he makes his way to his room.

Sam sighs Dean just might have grown as a person after all. Maybe he's not only after sex with their neighbour. His thoughts are interrupted by his cell phone ringing on the coffee table. He leans forward to look at the call display and grins when he sees Castiel's number come up.

"Hey Castiel."

"Hello Sam, I think we need to meet up and talk."

Sam cringes, maybe he's wrong. "Why? What did Dean do now? I swear he's only staying here for a few days, maybe weeks, tops."

Sam can hear Castiel chuckle, "No, no it is nothing about Dean. It is about you actually."

"Oh, um okay. When should we meet then?"

"Whenever you have the time, it is not extremely important but I think you should know some things."

Sam looks over at the hallway where Gabriel and Dean both are. Maybe he can go see Castiel and be back before either of them even notices he's gone. "How about now? I was just going over some notes but I can take a break."

"Okay, come to my place in five minutes."

"Okay, bye." Sam gathers up all his study notes and school books, tidying them up before he makes his way to the front door, sliding his shoes on, but stops and decides not to. It's only across the hall after all, he can go in his socks.

He makes the less than ten foot walk, knocking on his neighbour's door and waits.

Castiel answers the door, dressed in jeans and a green Stanford hoodie. "Hello, come in Sam."

"Thanks Castiel."

The dark-haired omega leads Sam to his couch and sits down in a well-padded chair.

"So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"It is kind of a personal topic, but it has come to my attention that you have not experienced..."

Sam groans, cutting Castiel off. "I can't believe Dean told you that! I don't even wanna know how you got on that topic."

"So it is true then?"

Sam grumbles but nods.

"There is nothing to be ashamed of Sam, it is an honest question."

"I thought talking to Dean this morning was awkward enough."

"This need not be awkward. Just answer honestly and I can help you."

"With what? What do you want to help me with?" Sam buries his face in his hands.

"Being intimate with your mate."

"Who said we weren't being intimate?"

Castiel shifts and looks to the kitchen.

"Dean doesn't know what Gabriel and I do and he has no right to know!" Sam is on his feet instantly.

"That is not what I am implying, please, forgive the misunderstanding. Dean mentioned that you are with Gabriel but have not had sex and I was wondering why? Alphas do not usually go weeks without sexual gratification from their mate."

"We do stuff," Sam mumbles, glaring at the door.

"Yes, but not sex. I understand that your university education is important to you and you do not wish to sacrifice that to start a family before you are ready. Just know that to deny your alpha is going to cause strain in the relationship."

"We are going to try, but first I want to be on birth control. Gabriel agreed to that." The taller omega huffs as he sits back down.

Castiel nods, rubbing his hand along the fabric of the chair in thought. "It is good you communicate to Gabriel your thoughts. I just wonder why you are holding out for a chemical solution that is not guaranteed."

"It's safer and less likely that I will conceive that way." He buries his face in his hands, wanting to disappear.

"Have you not considered condoms? They have a high protection rate and protect against fluids entering you, which is safer in my opinion; Not that I am telling you not to use birth control, I agree that it is a good idea, just think about it, okay?"

Sam looks up from his hands and swallows back his worry.

"Gabriel has been holding back for a long time, I know he has very good restraint but it is not super human. We all have needs."

"Gabriel has mentioned condoms, but I thought it was smarter to wait. I never thought that Gabriel was restraining himself, for me, to the point of one day losing control."

"You can't think of everything clinically. Human emotions play a large portion of your relationship with people around you."

Sam nods and gets to his feet. "Thanks Castiel. I should get back; they don't know I left to see you."

Castiel groans as he opens the door. "That was not wise Sam, they will be worried."

Sam shrugs, exiting the apartment, "they'll deal. I don't need to tell them every little thing."

Castiel nods, as he closes the door.

Sam opens the door, nearly knocking Gabriel in the head.

"Sam, where the hell were you?" Gabriel pulls him in for a strong hug.

The omega sees Dean is just as pissed. He sighs and pushes his alpha away. "I went to talk to Castiel. I didn't think I needed to tell anyone. You were both busy and he was just across the hall. I had my phone; did anyone think to call it?" He looks from one alpha to the other, scoffing. "Didn't think so," he sits on the couch.

Gabriel and Dean stand there confused.

"We need to talk about how things are going to be from now on. I'm an adult omega but still an adult. I keep my phone on me so if either of you feel the need to know where I am call it, if I don't answer don't freak out and track me by my GPS or start a search party. I'm fine."

Both alphas are speechless. They sit down and listen.

 

Gabriel is rather surprised that night when Sam starts things with him. Usually Gabriel is the one to touch Sam, asking for some attention, but not tonight.

The omega makes sure to grab a condom from the bathroom cabinet and place it under his pillow before he slides into bed.

Sam looks over at Gabriel with a slight apprehensive expression, "Gabe?"

The alpha leans in, placing his hand on top of Sam's. "Yes Sam?"

The omega starts off leaning in with a simple kiss, lips touching gently. "Can we? I think I'm ready."

Gabriel smiles and deepens the kiss, hands finding Sam's face and raking through his luscious hair. "What are you asking me Moose?"

Sam looks down between them with a grin. "You know what I'm talking about. You've been hoping for it for years apparently."

"Sammy! I thought you were adamant on waiting, ya know, 'til after." Gabriel grins.

"I was, but it's not fair, to you, to have to wait, I mean." The omega slides his hand up the side of the alpha's arm.

Gabe stops kissing Sam's neck to look him in the eyes, hands wrapping around Sam's rather muscular biceps. "That doesn't make any sense. You swore that you weren't going to allow actual sex until after the drugs took full affect. Tell me the truth, what's going on in your noggin'?"

Sam swallows back his nerves, pulling his bottom lip in to bite. "It's not just one thing; my head is a mess of thoughts."

Gabriel searches his mate's face for any indication of what brought this on. He sighs when Sam keeps a straight face. "Okay, we can talk about it later, I just need to know that you honestly want this and it's not me pressuring you into anything you're not one hundred per cent committed to."

Sam nods his head, "I'm sure, Gabriel, I trust you. And if anything comes of it you're going to have me to deal with."

Gabriel chuckles, rubbing his nose in Sam's neck tenderly, "yah, 'cause that's a real threat, puhlease!"

"Fuck you Gabe!" Sam pushes the alpha's shoulder away in mock offense.

"That's sorta the plan, kiddo, isn't it?" He pushes Sam back, playfully.

Sam blushes profusely.

Gabriel finds that the cutest thing in the world. He traces the back of his index finger along Sam's jaw-line, grinning. "I promise you'll like it, I'll take care of you." His other hand finds the hem of Sam's shirt, ducking underneath it to feel Sam's abdomen.

Sam lifts his arms over his head, knowing Gabe wants him to lose the shirt. He also leans back on his elbows and slips his sleep pants and boxers off as well. He's pretty sure if he doesn't get naked immediately he might chicken out. It took him hours to fine tune how he was going to tell the alpha.

Gabriel gets with the programme within seconds, shedding his pyjamas as well.

Once both men are naked Sam shuffles closer to admire Gabriel's naked chest and other parts.

Gabriel starts with tender kisses to the omega's lips and neck, leaving a trail of kisses down his broad chest, guiding Sam to lie on his back. His right hand squeezes Sam's exposed thigh as he moves to sit between his spread legs. The alpha knows Sam is putting a lot of trust in him. He's still very 'green' when it comes to acts in the bedroom.

Sam lifts his head to look at Gabriel, they make eye contact and Sam relaxes a little more, knowing Gabriel is not going to hurt him or get him pregnant.

Gabriel mouths kisses down Sam's belly, moving to one side to place more kisses on the hipbones protruding on either side of the prize. He purposely avoids giving any attention to Sam's groin, knowing it'll drive Sam crazy.

Sam gasps when he feels wetness at his entrance, not remembering Gabriel grabbing the lube at any point. In Sam's defence he wasn't really concentrating on Gabriel's hands as much as his mouth. The touches were Heavenly.

The alpha rubs a lubricated finger around the pucker, "Sam, relax, this will feel odd, but not particularly painful, just don't tense, okay?"

When Sam doesn't respond Gabriel bites Sam's left thigh. That gets a shocked whimper.

They keep contact as Gabriel slowly slides the digit inside. The tightness dissipates after a few seconds as Sam adjusts to the intrusion. "Talk to me babe."

Sam just shakes his head, biting his bottom lip.

"Does it hurt?"

"No," Sam gets out through gritted teeth.

"I find your body language contradictory here."

"It just feels weird, to be honest."

"Do you want to stop?" Gabriel stops moving the finger.

"No, don't stop."

"Okay then, I'm adding another."

Sam nods, head pushing into the pillows.

Gabriel adds a finger, twisting them inside, getting Sam loose enough. As he goes as deep as he can he starts to feel Sam getting more into the actions, moving his hips more.

Sam unexpectedly moans, muscles tensing. Something was touched deep inside him.

Gabriel grins and pushes his fingers in at that angle again; knowing Sam wants him to do it again, just by his body language.

Sam is moaning and whimpering, head to the side, biting a pillow to keep quiet.

Gabriel's untouched cock is dripping with precome, his hips thrusting to the finger thrusts. "Sam, are you ready?"

Sam just grunts unintelligently. The alpha pulls the fingers from within Sam slowly. The omega opens his eyes, pleading for Gabe not to stop.

"Just need a condom, kiddo, I imagine you want one."

Sam nods, hands searching under the pillow. He pulls out the stashed contraceptive. "Already got you one," he smirks.

Gabriel laughs quietly, accepting the foil packet. "Good thinking Sambo." He pushes his three fingers inside Sam as he strokes his cock to full hardness, using his teeth on the wrapper and applying the latex barrier.

"Okay it's the point of no return." Gabriel stretches out his fingers inside Sam as a last second attempt to get him looser, but he can't control himself for much longer. He withdraws the fingers, making solid eye contact with the omega. Sam lifts his head and nods. Gabriel leans over Sam, grabbing a pillow from beside Sam and slaps Sam's ass cheek. The omega lifts his ass so Gabriel can wedge the pillow in, lifting his hips to a better angle for penetration, positioning Sam as he wants, knowing a few tips for a guy's first time.

Once Sam has his legs just right Gabriel takes a deep breath, to calm his inner alpha and pushes his sheathed cock at Sam's stretched entrance. He pushes the tip in slowly, hearing Sam hiss as his ass is stretched wider than three fingers. He stops and lets Sam's body adjust. Gabriel searches for Sam's hand, squeezing it reassuringly, "tell me when I can move."

Sam squeezes Gabe's hand back. Gabriel slides in inch by inch, when he's fully inside Sam he groans at the pressure. "Damn Sam, virgin indeed."

The omega grunts, shifting his hips. "Move Gabriel."

Gabriel wraps his hand under Sam's ass, resting it on the small of his mate's back, helping him keep the angle. As he pulls out to the head and back in he moans, after a few thrusts Sam is moaning as well, getting into the rhythm.

As they get into it Gabriel's other hand pushes on Sam's chest, grounding Sam so he can fuck him harder and faster.

Sam shifts slightly, sliding his legs and thigh to squeeze either side of Gabriel. He has no memory of what happens after that. A strong urge to buck and thrust takes over, an explosion occurs in his loins.

Gabriel doesn't stop his thrusts, letting his dominance take over, after having to curb his desires for so long. He bumps into Sam's prostate over and over again, knowing by the tension of muscles around his throbbing cock.

Gabriel is rutting inside Sam when the omega feels the knot start. Sam is lost in sensations as his prostate is rammed, he feels a new pressure inside. He opens his eyes to ask Gabriel, but who he sees fucking him is all instinct. He whimpers.

Gabriel growls as the knot expands, moving up his shaft to lock Sam to him.

It takes Sam's nails clawing at Gabriel's outer thigh to bring him back from the edge.

"Gabe?" The omega is scared, it's written all over his face and his scent.

"It's okay Sam, just don't tense up. Let it happen, I promise you're safe." Gabriel strokes Sam's throbbing cock as he calms Sam with his other hand.

Sam doesn't get a chance to answer before the knot hits his prostate, sending him over the top.

Gabriel gasps as Sam orgasms, placing a kiss on his chest. He is just rutting against Sam's ass, waiting for his orgasm to end. The alpha's body collapses on top of Sam's, chests heaving from the exertions.

Sam looks up at Gabe, brushing a lock of hair from his sweaty forehead, "hey."

Gabriel chuckles and lifts his head to look at Sam. "Hey."

"That was amazing."

"Glad you liked it. Just wait 'til it gets messy." He looks at Sam's abdomen covered in come and laughs, "I mean messier."

"It is always like that?"

"Yeah, pretty much. It didn't hurt did it?"

Sam shakes his head. "No, but you can get pushy, if I have bruises you'll have to explain them to Dean 'cause I told him we haven't, this morning."

The alpha laughs, "well that was this morning and now we have. So it's not lying, although I doubt we were very quiet."

They share a deep meaningful kiss.

Ten minutes later Gabriel finally comes, knot releasing Sam. They separate slowly, Gabriel grabbing the rim of the condom as he pulls from Sam's abused entrance.

Sam whimpers, "It feels weird, you leaving."

Gabriel pulls Sam in for a kiss, mouth working to gain entry. "I'll be back soon, don't worry."

Sam hums his approval of that idea, shifting towards Gabe.

The alpha pulls the used condom off, tossing it in the trash in the bathroom as he grabs a warm washcloth to clean his mate with.

Sam falls asleep in Gabriel's strong arms.

Dean, on the other hand. lies in bed, staring at the ceiling, wishing he had ear plugs.

In the morning he can't even look either man in the eyes, knowing what they did the night before. He dresses and grabs his jacket, heading anywhere but there.


	13. Chapter 13

Sam feels happy, content even, when he wakes up wrapped in his alpha's arms. He heads for the bathroom, taking a quick shower before facing his brother, pretty sure he knows, the entire floor probably knows. He tries to rouse Gabriel but the alpha groans, mumbling something that sounds an awful lot like he'd rather be dead then get up. Sam sighs, knowing Gabriel's marks will not improve unless he attends classes. He had hoped to get a ride to campus by Gabriel, that's not going to happen.

The omega gathers his books into his bag and heads for class, grabbing a protein bar as he heads for the door. He sighs when he gets out of the apartment, thankfully not needing to face Dean, red faced and embarrassed.

He walks through the back parking lot, heading for the bus stop. As he walks past the visitors' parking he notices the absent of a certain black boat of a car that should be there but isn't.

The teen frowns, wondering where his brother went so damn early on a Monday morning. He doesn't have a job so he wouldn't really have a reason to be out... Other than hearing his little brother take it up the ass by his alpha boyfriend. Sam blushes as he walks up to the bus stop. His ears get even redder when he sees Castiel sitting on the bench, reading a textbook from his lap. He prays the fellow omega didn't hear him too.

Castiel, of course, looks up and sees his friend. He closes the book, stashing it back in his book bag before grinning at Sam.

The taller omega sighs and waves, walking to sit beside him on the bench. "Hey Castiel."

"Hello Sam, I imagine you had a good evening..." He leaves the end of the sentence unspoken.

Sam dips down his head, going red once again. He thought he finally got the colour to recede, but obviously not. "Yeah," he mumbles out, hoping not to attract any one else at the bus stop's attention with the topic.

"Good to hear." Castiel smiles slightly.

They sit in silence, awaiting the arrival of the bus.

Sam texts Gabriel numerous times, on the bus and in class, scolding him for skipping, but gets no response. After two hours he gives up.

\----------  
Dean is happy to be in his car, driving around the city. He pulls into a restaurant parking lot after an hour. He pulls out his phone to look at the time and smiles to see a text message from Cass. He unlocks his phone and opens the message.

-I hope you slept well last night ;-)-

Dean frowns at the message, knowing he slept like shit and Castiel obviously knows why. He gets an idea and types out his response.

-I'm sure I would have slept like a baby in your bed. My bed is lumpy and I need ear plugs.-

He waits for a response. After a few minutes he decides to grab some breakfast while he waits.

He opens the door to the restaurant and grins at the aroma. Nothing is more delicious than the smell of breakfast, except maybe a homemade hamburger, but it's a close second.

The alpha strides in and grabs a booth by the window. He's in the mood to look outside, for once. An attractive young waitress, of course, walks up to Dean's table and asks to take his order. Dahlila, it seems, is into what she sees, eyeing Dean up and down like a piece of tasty meat. Normally the alpha would be all over that, but not today. The usually arrogant blonde just grabs the menu, pointing at the double slam breakfast and asks for a coffee.

The waitress takes down Dean's order with a nod and warm smile. When that doesn't get a smile or grin she tries to get a look out of Dean by wiggling her ass as she goes to place his order with the cook, but gets nothing.

Dejected she slides Dean's order on the table with a pout. Usually she has all the hot young alpha's in her section tripping over their own feet to get her number.

Dean is enjoying his bacon, toast and coffee when he hears his phone ringer, indicating a new message. He pulls his phone from his jacket pocket. What he sees makes him crack a huge grin.

-I doubt there would have been much sleeping if you were in my bed, Dean.-

-That's kinda the point Cass. Give Sammy a run for his money ;-)-

Dean doesn't even know why he puts a winky face at the end, but he sends it anyways, feeling tightness in his chest. The alpha has not felt this nervous talking to someone in years. It feels new and exciting. Finally he's out on his own, making his own decisions and mistakes, but he can't dwell on the negative, not when he has a potential partner in the picture. Dean is going to prove to his little brother that he's not a player.

-That's rather arrogant of you, don't you think?-

Dean chuckles as he types out his response, eating his bacon and downing his second cup of coffee.

-Cass, don't deny the chemistry. Can we hang out soon?-

Dean pays for his breakfast quickly, not even touching the bill that of course has Dahlila's cellular number on it with a lipstick kiss beside it.

The alpha is walking back to the Impala when his phone vibrates and rings. The alpha puts the phone to his ear as he unlocks the driver's door and slides behind the wheel.

Inside the waitress looks in shock as her hot customer leaves without even a wink or smirk. She really must be losing her touch. On a good day she makes over two hundred dollars in tips and yet this guy left the standard five dollar tip.

Outside Dean doesn't even give the waitress a thought. "Hey Cass, got tired of sexting?"

"Dean, that was not what we were doing and you know it."

"Yeah, but I might wish it was true." Dean starts up the car, moaning as She roars to life.

"That is accurate, but not the point." There's some shuffling and a sigh through the line. "Would you like to come pick me up from campus? I have three hours until my next lecture."

Dean smirks, "sure thing sweetheart."

"I'd rather you not use pet names, they are demeaning."

"Wasn't meant to demean and you know it. Just tell me where to pick you up."

"Are you familiar with the campus?"

"Kinda..."

"West parking lot, by the new maintenance wing?"

"Sure thing, give me like fifteen?"

"Certainly Dean, thank you."

"No problem, I'd have to look for a job otherwise."

"See you soon."

"Yeah, bye." The alpha ends the phone call and puts the Impala in reverse, backing out of the parking spot and parking lot, heading for the Stanford campus.

He pulls up to the maintenance wing entrance, looking for his friend. The omega stands up from sitting on a huge boulder by a tree and makes his way to the car, smiling.

The two men exchange greetings.

"Hello Dean."

"Hi Cass, where to?"

"Anywhere you wish."

"Honestly, I've only been here twice and don't really know anywhere cool to go, I'd say to get food but I just had breakfast before you called, sorry."

Cass shrugs, "that is okay, I ate before class."

"Okay, so food is out... How about um, do you like nature and stuff? 'Cause I do know of a park not too far away from here."

The omega cracks a smile and nods, "sounds good."

Dean is grinning the entire way as he drives to the park. He pulls into a small conservation area outside of the city, cutting the engine as he parks. They sit in the car for a minute before Dean shifts awkwardly.

Castiel grabs the handle on the door quickly, needing to be out in the fresh air, rather than in the intoxicatingly confined space of the car interior. The omega walks up the hill, going over in his mind how this wasn't a very good idea. He knows omegas shouldn't be alone with alphas, in unfamilar surroundings, but he felt an odd sensation when talking to Sam Winchester before class. It took him a bit to recognize the feeling as jealousy. He is jealous that Sam and Gabriel are having their sexual needs satisfied. He wants to be intimate with Sam's brother Dean, but it's been a while.

Cass knows Dean is very interested in him and Cass is very interested in Dean, but it's not always that simple, especially for omegas.

Dean groans when Cass flees from the car in a hurry. He didn't do anything! He pockets his car keys and phone before exiting the car, following Cass up the hill. He finds the omega sitting on a park bench overlooking a waterfall.

He slowly walks up to Cass and sits down beside him, leaving some space between them. It's picturesque, even Dean can admit it's nice.

Castiel is the first to break the silence. "It's not that I do not want to Dean, please understand that."

"I know Cass, it's not black and white with anyone." The alpha groans, covering his face with his hand, "Don't ever tell him but... Maybe we can talk it out."

Castiel sneaks a peek over at Dean. The corner of his mouth twitches, Dean wants to make a connection. He snaps his head back, looking ahead when Dean turns his head towards him.

"That would mean a lot to me, Dean."

The alpha scoots closer to the omega. "So what's up?"

"I know you know Sam and Gabriel... ya know, last night."

Dean grunts and mumbles something.

"I helped Sam and I feel good for that but I do not know how to help myself."

"What do you mean?" Dean reaches a hand out along the back of the bench, stretching it and placing it around Cass' shoulder.

Cass sighs into the comforting contact. "I am unsure of myself, with you."

Dean frowns, not understanding what Cass is referring to.

"I have been hurt before. I have reservations."

Dean lets out an eloquent, "oh," before squeezing the omega's shoulder and placing his other hand over Cass'. "I don't want you to think that all I am is a horny alpha and once we screw I disappear. That's not me, no matter how much Sam thinks that it is."

Cass looks down at their hands then up at Dean, making eye contact for the first time since being in the car.

"We can take this at whatever pace you want, just know that I am imagining you naked at night and the sooner I actually see you naked the sooner I can accurately fantasize." Dean winks as he grins.

Cass cracks a smile and chuckles a moment later. "That's not what most guys and girls want to hear."

"Well I'm not most alphas." He looks Cass in the eyes, holding his gaze as he slowly leans in for a kiss.

Their first kiss is soft and chaste, just lips making contact.

Cass pulls back, "I have noticed. Sam is very lucky to have such a caring older brother. I just wonder how you missed out on the growth spurt."

"Hey! That was mean, dude. Way to ruin the moment."

Castiel smirks, "I did not ruin it."

"How do you know that?"

Castiel looks down for a second before he grins. "Simple, unless you have something in your pocket you are still aroused." He pulls his hand from beneath Dean's and brushes over Dean's groin lightly, hearing a whimper.

Dean's eyes close as Castiel grazes his erection. Before the alpha comes to his senses he is kissed passionately, tongue pushing at his lips, trying to gain entrance. Most omegas aren't that brazen. That thought excites Dean more than he knew was possible.

The alpha has the omega, pulling him by his right hand back to towards his car. He unlocks the driver's door, reaching into the back to unlock the door, opening it to usher the omega in before he jumps in as well, pulling the door closed behind him.

Two hours later Dean and Cass are both passed out in the backseat, fully clothed.

Dean makes sure to drop his boyfriend back on campus in time for his next class. The alpha figures it prolly safe to return to the apartment seeing how busy the campus has become; both Sam and Gabriel should be attending lectures.

Dean and Castiel are seeing each other regularly for the rest of the week.

 

By the following Thursday night Dean can't take hearing Sam and Gabriel's failed attempts at screwing quietly. Those two sound like tigers in the bedroom.

Dean asks Cass to stay at his place for the night. He promises to sleep on the couch even, he just wants one night of not hearing the grunting and whimpering and other very unattractive noises coming from his little brother's bedroom.

Castiel agrees, but tells Dean that he is under no circumstances allowed to disturb the omega unless there is an apocalypse. The alpha chuckles but agrees.

Castiel is giving Dean the benefit of the doubt, but still locks his bedroom door, wedging a kitchen chair under the handle, just in case. He prays that Dean will not fail and try to enter the bedroom.

The alpha is lying on the couch in Cass' apartment, thinking. He knows Cass is still learning to trust the alpha but it feels like he's earned some brownie points during the week. He falls asleep to the thought of Castiel lying in his bed, probably dreaming of him.

In the morning Dean hears the scraping of a chair and sits up on the couch to look in the kitchen, but doesn't see Castiel. He walks down the hall, checking where the noise came from. He stops in front of Cass' bedroom door, hand slowly stretching out for the handle. The alpha pulls his hand back in shock when the door opens to reveal Cass holding a kitchen chair.

"Cass?" The alpha blocks the omega's path.

"Hello Dean."

"What's with the chair, dude?"

Castiel pulls his bottom lip in to bite. "Oh, I did not want to be disturbed, you know that."

Dean looks offended for a moment before he schools his expression and holds out his arms for the chair. The omega nods, giving him the wooden chair. The alpha carries the chair back to the kitchen and sets it down at the table as Cass slips into the bathroom.

Dean returns to his apartment to grab some stuff and returns to Cass' door just in time to offer Cass a ride to school, so he doesn't have to take the bus. The omega accepts the offer graciously. The couple head for the parking lot, Castiel was kind enough to allow Dean to park in his assigned parking space, beside Gabriel's Mini the Impala looks like a German U-boat.

After Dean drops his boyfriend off on campus he makes his way to a job interview with a company that sells classic cars at auction. Dean will be a mechanic, working in the garages to repair and restore the beauties. It pays much better than an independent garage or even a dealership. Gabriel made a call, using his family's influence. Dean hates to admit that Gabe is winning him over, slowly.

The interview goes better than Dean expected. He gets offered the job on the spot. Pulling up in a classic American car might have been the selling point for the guy. Dean is so thrilled he picks Castiel up after class with a huge grin plastered on his face. Sam reluctantly catches a ride with them, Gabriel has some family 'thing' to deal with. Sam thinks it suspicious at first but ultimately shrugs it off.


	14. Chapter 14

Sam has noticed that Gabriel has not been making it to all his lectures since they had sex for the first time. It makes Sam feel guilty that Gabriel isn't keeping up his grade average. The omega knows something is up with the alpha. He's determined to find out what it is soon.

The drive back to the apartment building is quiet, Sam sitting shotgun, Cass insisted, while Dean blasted his rock cassettes over the speakers.

Sam notices that Gabriel's car is parked in their space, which is strange since he's apparently out dealing with something.

The tall omega walks past the car, keeping his head down as the three of them make their way to the elevators. Dean kisses Castiel goodbye by the omega's front door before following Sam into their front door, closing the door.

Sam checks if Gabe's home,

Dean has a better way to check, he yells down the hall, "hey Short stuff, where are you?"

No answer, Sam checks the closet and Gabe's jacket is missing. He's gone out somewhere, without his car, which is very unusual.

Dean can see the look of worry on Sam's face. He places his hand on the taller man's shoulder, "relax, I'm sure he's just doing some laundry or something in the building."

Sam nods.

Dean knows when to quit and when to walk away. He goes to his room to text Cass, asking what the plans for the evening are.

Two hours later Gabriel walks through the door. Sam is jumping from the couch, ready to interrogate his boyfriend of his absence.

"Gabe, where were you?"

"Relax, Sam, I told you I had a thing."

Sam knows he shouldn't push but he really feels like he needs to know what's going on with the alpha. "Without your car though?"

Gabriel looks at his tall boyfriend, tilting his head up, standing on his tiptoes, waiting for Sam to lean down so they can kiss. When Sam doesn't lean down Gabriel knows. He groans, suspecting Sam's upset and feeling insecure, damn. "I know how to use other modes of transportation."

"Like?" the omega hedges.

"Cab, Sambo. I took a cab to downtown; it's not easy to find parking during the day. Geez, it's not like I'm doing anything illegal or shady. Can't you just trust me?"

Sam gulps, nodding timidly. "I do trust you, it's just I was worried. Didn't know where you were?"

"Did you think to call my cell phone? I specifically recall a certain omega I know lecturing me on not using that logic." He playfully nudges the teen.

"I know and I did," Sam mumbles,

"Musta been when I was in a meeting. And no don't ask what meeting 'cause I'll tell you when I'm ready to divulge, okay Moose. Now I'm starving, let's find some food, hmm?"

Sam nods, knowing his suspicions are being dismissed.

Dean over hears his brother's conversation with Gabriel and knows the other alpha is lying to his boyfriend. He just wishes Gabriel wasn't being such a dick about it. Keeping secrets is the beginning of the end of a relationship. Lies ruin relationships. It's only taken him his whole life to learn that lesson. That's why he makes sure he and Cass don't keep secrets or hopefully lie to one another.

Between him and Sam they should be able to figure out what Gabriel is lying about before Sam gets too attached to his best friend, emotionally and gets irreversibly hurt.

 ------------------------------------------------

Castiel expects Dean to ask if he can stay the night on his couch. The omega is also certain that his self-control is dissolving each day that Dean shows his true gentlemen side. He didn't even try to get into the omega's bedroom the night before and didn't get off the couch until Castiel moved the chair and that was only to investigate the strange noise and not to corner him and force himself.

Castiel allows this routine to form, Dean sleeping on his couch while the omega barricades himself in his room for the night. Dean is grateful for the quiet more than he is offended by his boyfriend's paranoid actions.

Castiel has been on heat suppressants since he was seventeen, but they only suppress the urges, not eliminate them. Every time he's in the alpha's presence he feels the strong urge to present and be knotted by the man, but he's not a 'cockslut' like that. He comes from a family that would never allow their youngest son to parade around acting like that. He didn't even get the authorities involved when he had 'alpha trouble' in high school for fear of his grandfather discovering his secret and cutting him off financially.

But now it's different, Dean is not pushing anything; a strong alpha is a man that treats every person as an equal and doesn't snub his nose at his lesser.

The alpha is a perfect gentleman, in Cass' presence, but once the omega retires for the evening he lies on the couch, cock in hand and rubs one out to the image of Cass lying naked beneath him, withering.

They both know Dean does it, neither talk about it though. Castiel just empties the garbage bin by the coffee table silently.

This goes on for close to two weeks. The omega knows tonight is going to be the night.

When Castiel hears the knock on his front door, his stomach flutters in nervousness, knowing Dean's there. He walks up to the door and opens it, stepping aside to allow Dean inside. The alpha is carrying a duffle bag over his shoulder.

"Heya Cass, thanks again. Sam and Gabe are kinda fighting and I think make-up sex will be ten times worse than everyday 'let's screw' sex."

"Not a problem Dean." The omega gives a small smile as he walks up behind Dean.

The alpha senses the close proximity of his boyfriend and turns around to face him. Cass goes for the kiss, mouth working the alpha's mouth open, wanting, needing entry. As Cass presses up against Dean, moving him to the back of the couch he comes into contact with the alpha's now bulging jeans. The omega slides the jacket and over-shirt off Dean's shoulders as he kisses the man.

Dean's fingers find the small buttons on Cass' shirt, working them open as fast as he can without looking at them. Once both men are topless Dean pulls Cass flush to his chest, hands cupping the omega's perky ass.

Cass' knees give out at having his buttocks squeezed. He goes down to his knees, hands working to unbuckle the belt and opening the jeans in front of him. Castiel pulls the jeans down, letting them pool at Dean's ankles as he nuzzles his face in the bulge. He slips his fingers in the waistband of Dean's boxers and pulls them down as well. Dean's cock lightly slaps against his abdomen. The alpha looks down, eyes heavily lidded with need. Castiel knows that look, all too well. He swallows down his worry as his fingers wrap around the thick erection, stroking him. Cass kisses the head of Dean's penis before opening up and taking in the tip, hands cupping the man's balls as he takes in the length inch by inch. What Castiel can't get in his mouth gets his other hand stroked. From base to tip Castiel works the throbbing manhood of his lover.

Dean uses all his power to keep his hands fisting the fabric of the couch rather than shoving Cass' mouth deeper onto his cock. His hips move slightly as Cass gives a mind-fucking great blowjob. As Cass hums deep in this throat Dean has to stop him, he's close to blowing and he doesn't want to come before Cass does. Dean's hand releases the couch and moves to Cass' shoulder, squeezing it as he muddles around for the words he needs, "stop, babe, too good."

Castiel looks up through his thick eyelashes at Dean and pulls off; a string of saliva still connects Cass' mouth to Dean's cock, even after the filthy noise of suction is lost.

Dean pulls Castiel up to his feet, kissing the omega's neck, tongue darting out to lick and suck the flesh. Castiel feels Dean's fingers working on his pants now, trying to get him just as naked as he is.

Dean drops to his knees before Castiel but gets pulled back up by the omega. "No Dean, I need something else tonight."

Dean locks eyes with his boyfriend, searching for meaning in the omega's crystal blue eyes. "What do you need, just tell me and I'll do it for you."

Castiel tries to find the words, usually he is very good with words, but not tonight it seems, and Dean is not better either. The shorter teen just slips from his pants and boxers, kicking them away. He turns around, bending over the back of the couch with his ass sticking out; omega presenting to alpha.

Dean watches his boyfriend turn around and whimpers quietly, "are you sure?" he licks his lips unconsciously, wanting to just claim him.

Castiel looks over his shoulder and nods.

Dean steps in close, running his hand from the back of Cass' neck down his spine, feeling each bump as he goes. His hand slides down between the meaty globes of Cass' ass, finding his slick entrance, tracing around it before slipping a finger inside with a moan. It slides in effortlessly, someone prepared himself it seems. Dean mumbles something into the omega's shoulder as he slides two then three fingers in, making sure Cass is appropriately stretched to take his cock.

Castiel gets impatient with Dean's slow and tender touches, wanting, needing more. He pushes his hips back, spreading his legs wider.

Dean is kissing Cass' shoulder blade as he whispers in his ear, "Condoms, I need a condom."

Castiel groans deep in his chest, hand pointing to the coffee table. Dean laughs as he sees the condom wrapper sitting on the end-table. He grabs it, ripping it open and rolling it down his shaft. After a few strokes he lines his throbbing cock up to his boyfriend's entrance and pushes in. When he's fully sheathed inside he sighs and squeezes Cass' ass cheeks, pulling them apart to see the connection. He starts off slow, pulling out and pushing back in at a good rhythm, not wanting to have it end too quickly.

Cass' head falls to the couch as he's entered for the first time by his boyfriend's rather impressive cock. He's been preparing for it ever since he first saw it a few weeks ago.

Dean's pace starts to pick up as he feels Cass' muscles contracting and relaxing. He's doing it on purpose and Dean knows it.

As he pushes into Cass harder and faster his hand moves from Cass' now hand-printed red ass to the small of the omega's back, pushing down.

The omega slips his hand between himself and the couch and starts to jerk off to the feverish pace Dean has set.

The grunts coming from the alpha is sending jolts of pleasure straight down Cass' spine to his groin. The whimpers from the omega's mouth are adding to Dean's pleasure, knowing Cass is enjoying the roughness just as much as he is. Dean's hand wraps around Cass' outer thigh, widening his stance more for a different angle of entry.

Dean sets a punishing pace, thrusting his erect cock deep inside Cass' stretched and now abused entrance.

Castiel is biting his bottom lip, so close to the edge, just needing a push. The push comes in the form of a bite to his neck. It's all over for the omega after that. His tight channel spasms as he feels the ecstasy coursing through his body, toes curling even.

Dean fucks Cass through his orgasm, still pumping his sheathed cock deep inside. When Castiel recovers from his high and feels Dean fucks him like a rag doll he lets a small whimper from his lips before Dean wraps his hand around Cass' over sensitive cock, pumping it to the rhythm. Cass tries to stop him but Dean is in the zone, needing his orgasm so bad.

Castiel moans when he tries to straighten out from being bent over the back of the couch, the angle of entry changes and Castiel gasps loudly, body tingling with sensations. The omega reaches back, fingers digging into the alpha's thigh, leaving red marks.

Dean growls as his orgasm approaches, knot expanding and pushing along Cass' shuddering ass, finding his prostate and pushing on it. The pressure inside Castiel builds and builds until his cock is spurting out more semen.

Dean is locked inside Castiel, orgasm so close, rutting against Cass. They stand like that for a few minutes as Dean catches his breath. When Dean comes it's to Castiel kissing him sloppily over his shoulder. Castiel squeezes Dean tight as the alpha collapses against him exhausted. A minute later Dean slowly withdraws from Cass to hear a whimper. Dean looks down at his cock and Cass' puffy red hole. The sight is the most beautiful thing to the alpha, but he also knows Castiel was nearly split in half by him and is tender.

Once Dean has disposed of the full condom in the garbage and dressed in his boxers he helps Castiel stand up from the couch and guides him with his arm around Dean's shoulder and the alpha's arm firmly planted on his waist. Castiel whispers quietly as he is placed gently between the sheets of the bed. Dean goes to sleep on the couch when Castiel reaches out for him, grabbing his wrist.

"Stay."

"Okay," Dean soothes, sitting on the bed.

"Sleep here Dean."

"Are you sure?"

Castiel slides over to the other side of the bed, making room for Dean on the bed. "Yes I'm sure. We just shared the most intimate of things. There is nothing I worry about more than you disappearing."

"Cass, I'd never." He leans over and places a soft kiss on Cass' lips. He lies down on the bed, reaching out for Cass to rest his head on the alpha's chest.

Castiel falls asleep snuggling his lover. The omega awakes to warmth in his heart, but soreness in his rear. He smiles when he feels the rise and fall of breathing and the heart beat of his alpha. Dean stayed, all night, holding him and is still there in the morning.

The dark-haired omega cracks open an eye.

Dean's chest vibrates as he chuckles. "Good morning sleepyhead."

"Good morning. Do we have to get up yet?"

"That depends."

"Upon what?"

"If you need food after sex or not?"

Cass moves his head, looking up at Dean's face. "That is a good question; usually it's not like this in the morning. I do not want to move, so no food."

Dean smiles, "Good, 'cause I didn't really wanted to make breakfast anyways, although Sam will wonder if we don't surface all day."

"Let him wonder." Cass grins, burying his head in Dean's neck. "Sam has Gabriel and now I have you. Life has finally given me what I need."

"You needed a good screwing?"

Cass lifts his head and snorts, "No, I needed a mate."

"Turns out I needed an angel."

Castiel flushes a deep red at that comment.

"I looked it up and you're named after angel, did you know that?"

"Of course I know that Dean, my grandfather is very religious and my mother was forced to name all her children after angels."

"All of them, you say? How many in total?"

"Seven."

"SEVEN!"

"Yes, I have cousins named after archangels too."

"Michael, Raphael, Lucifer, trust me he hates his name and Gabriel. But you know him already."

Dean bolts up knocking Cass off him. "Gabriel is your cousin?"

"I thought you knew that?"

"Ha ha, no!"

"We have the same grandfather. Gabriel doesn't advertise his family, nor do I. In fact I use my mother's maiden name for most things."

"Why are you telling me this Cass?"

"I do not want you in the dark about what you are getting yourself into before we get in too deep."

"You mean deeper than I was last night, 'cause I was up to my balls in pleasure."

Cass snorts, slapping Dean's arm. "Eww, Dean! I was not referring to us in the physical sense of the word."

Dean laughs, "I know that Cass, it's called a joke, yeesh." The alpha turns, slipping his feet over the edge of the bed. He stands from the bed dressed in his boxers as he heads for the bathroom.

Castiel watches Dean walk out of the room, enjoying the view. He gets out of bed as soon as he hears the water running in the shower. The omega locates a clean pair of underwear along with a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Once he has all his things together he grabs the flat sheet off the bed, striping off the duvet in the process. He wraps himself up in the pale blue 200 thread count fabric.

Dean laughs, cracking a grin when he opens the door, towelling his hair, carrying his duffle bag in his other hand. "Oh don't tell me you're being shy now."

Castiel looks down at the toga he made from the sheet and mumbles as he waits for Dean to exit so he can take a shower himself. The omega hopes there's still warm water left in the tank for a quick shower, a longer one would be even better. He needs to come to terms with his future.


	15. Chapter 15

Sam and Gabriel weren't really communicating on an emotional level. Gabriel barely attended classes with Sam, not since they have sex regularly.

Sam knows Gabriel is hiding something. He just wishes he knew what it was. More importantly he wished he wasn't the jealous husband type, deep down he knows it's more to do with Sam's insecurities than Gabriel's secretiveness.

The omega has tried everything he can think of; hacking Gabe's phone and laptop, finding nothing. He even put a technically not illegal tracker on Gabriel's car and favourite jacket. The alpha found the blinking red transponder hidden in the collar of the fabric and tossed it in the garbage can on campus.

Gabriel wishes he could tell Sam what he was doing, where he keeps disappearing to and why he's missing classes, but he can't. Sometimes he wishes he was not a member of his family, but those are mostly the days that he comes home to Sam pouting and ignoring him. Dean, of course, takes Sam's side and is extra pissy to him as well.

At night Sam refuses to have sex with him. The omega's abstinence never lasts more than a few days though. Turns out Gabriel awoke the sex beast within the tall moose of an omega. Those nights Dean complains about the noise level, even from across the hall. Gabriel feels better about sexing up Sam without his older brother in the apartment.

It's been a month, but Gabriel is finally allowed to tell Sam and even Dean his secret. The shorter alpha gets Sam to agree to go for a drive with him rather easily. Dean is not so simple, in the end Castiel convinces him to come along.

Gabriel pulls the Cabriolet up to a storefront and parallel parks it, shutting the engine and jumping out, running around to grab Sam's hand.

The brothers exit the car, looking around, trying to decipher why Gabriel took them there.

Gabriel grins as he walks Sam to the padlocked door. Castiel holds Dean's hand as he follows his cousin. The shorter alpha pulls out his ring of keys, separating a gold key from the brass and silver ones.

Sam watches his boyfriend with excitement.

Once Gabriel has the door unlocked he reaches up and covers Sam's eyes, kissing his chin as he leads him inside. Dean glares but follows Cass and his brother inside, looking around.

Sam opens his eyes slowly a moment after Gabriel pulls his away. What the tall omega sees makes him grin. The four of them are standing in what appears to be a bakery. There are tables with fancy looking chairs arranged around the floor-space. The counter is polished black granite with pastries displayed in a window. He gasps as he twirls around, taking in the entire store.

"Welcome to 'Moose Trails', Sammy!" Gabriel raises his hands in display.

Sam just pulls Gabriel in for a passionate kiss, pulling away after ten seconds, "I thought you were plotting something sinister. Now I know it's just a sweetshop."

Dean chuckles, before jumping over the counter to stand behind it, mockingly. "Shoulda known! You love sugar more than life itself."

Gabriel looks at Dean, shaking his head, correcting the alpha. "That's inaccurate actually, I love Sam more than sugar." He looks up at his boyfriend, "but only when he's covered in it and I can lick it off him." He turns to taunt Dean.

The taller alpha cringes, making a mock gagging noise. "TMI Gabe! God gross!"

"I was only making sure you had the entire truth before jumping to conclusions." Gabriel pushes Dean out from behind the counter and leans over the counter, motioning for Sam to come check the sugary treats up close.

"Did you make all these?"

"Yeppers, Sambo. Point out anything you wanna try."

Sam ducks his head down, "I know exactly what I want but it's not covered in enough sprinkles."

"Tell me which one and I'll rectify that atrocity immediately." Gabriel steps back to see where Sam points.

The tall omega points at the alpha with a huge grin, "that one."

Gabriel chuckles, twirling on the spot, playfully displaying himself. "Oh but I doubt you can afford that one, plus don't have enough sprinkles for that."

Castiel chuckles as he watches Sam and Gabriel's playful banter, knowing that they are very good for each other. He sighs when he sees Dean scowling at the couple.

"Dean, relax. Gabriel is very serious about Sam and himself."

The tall alpha walks over to his boyfriend, "how can you know that?"

Cass leans in to whisper his response, "I know because Gabriel jumped through many legal hoops with our family to get this place."

Dean frowns, "I don't understand how that relates to Sam?"

"Sam is the majority shareholder of it. Gabriel asked our grandfather for the money. He demonstrated quite the case, providing all the paperwork. He fought tooth and nail. I have never seen our family in such an uproar. It was inspiring even."

Dean looks at Gabriel, finally seeing him in a different light.

Sam nuzzles his chin in Gabe's hair, "so a bakery, huh? What about law school?"

"Turns out you don't need me there anymore, plus saves my family tuition." The alpha shrugs and smiles, looking up to place a deep kiss on Sam's lips.

"When does it open, officially?"

"Next week. I'm so excited."

Sam hums, "me too Gabe. We need to celebrate!"

Gabriel winks, grabbing Sam by the wrist, steering him into the back room.

Dean groans, Cass covers his face with his hand.

"Can we leave, please?"

"Of course Dean." Castiel leads Dean out the front door and down the street to the bus stop. Dean gives a dirty look when he sees he has to take the bus back.

"Would you prefer if we walk?"

Dean looks at Castiel, searching his face and nods. "I think I actually would."

Cass extends his hand, waiting for Dean to take it. As they walk hand in hand Dean grins, pulling Cass' clasped hand to his mouth to place a kiss on the back of his hand.

"So what shall we talk about as we venture back?"

Dean just shrugs as he walks. Castiel knows just what to talk about.

"Dean, are you happy?"

"What kinda question is that Cass? Of course I'm happy."

"I am referring to you sleeping on my couch nightly, bringing a duffle bag full of clothes. Would you not rather sleep in a bed?"

Dean scoffs, "I'd rather be deaf than sleep in a bed having to listen to my baby brother's nightly activities."

The corner of Cass' mouth lifts up in a grin at that, but he shakes his head, stopping walking. "Not that bed. I was offering you a more permanent status with myself."

"Oh?" He looks at Cass and breaks into a grin. "Oh! You mean move in with you?"

Cass bites his bottom lip and nods.

"Are you sure though? Isn't that kinda soon even for normal couples and I know you have baggage. Not many people offer a couch for someone to crash on but keep a chair against the door."

Castiel flushes a deep shade of pink. "Yeah, that is true."

Dean pulls Cass to start walking again, swinging their hands between them.

"But I still wish for you to join me in the bed. That couch cannot be comfortable or good for your spine."

Dean shrugs, chuckling, "oh it's horrid on my back, but I'm not agreeing to anything that you're not absolutely positive about."

Cass cracks a smile and pulls Dean against his chest, kissing him passionately. The couple parts to an old lady clearing her throat loudly. Dean grins, Cass smirking as well. They start walking again, escaping from the grumpy prude lady, picking up the pace slightly.


	16. Chapter 16

By the time they make it to their building Cass and Dean have urges bubbling to the surface. Cass pushes the alpha into his apartment, slamming the door behind them loudly. They manage to walk to the bedroom without breaking the kiss, teeth and tongues battling.

Dean gasps when he's the one tossed on the bed like a ragdoll. The omega strips off his articles of clothing in record time, Dean has an issue with his jeans getting stuck on his calves, not having much practice stripping while sitting on a bed.

Castiel jumps on the bed, smiling as he straddles the alpha's lap, knees and feet holding his weight.

Dean attacks the man on top of him, needing to claim every inch of the omega's naked body as his own.

The omega pushes Dean's back to the mattress as he kisses Dean's chest, biting a nipple. Dean's hands slide up and down Cass' back, finding his ass and squeezing. As his fingers brush against the omega's puckered entrance Dean hears a moan and whimper.

Castiel jumps from Dean's lap fast, making for the door before Dean even knows something's wrong. He goes into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

Dean stands and goes to the door to make sure Cass is okay.

"Cass, talk to me, are you okay?"

"Yes, just give me a minute."

Dean's shoulders sag as he walks to the bedroom and sits on the bed, waiting, there's no point crowding his boyfriend's space.

A few minutes later the door clicks open and Castiel is jumping back into Dean's very surprised lap, kissing him vigorously.

Dean has to pull back, feeling Cass following his mouth, wanting to kiss more. "What was that, babe?"

Cass shrugs, trying to kiss his boyfriend again, but not succeeding. He sighs, "I had to get myself ready."

Dean shakes his head, growling, "seriously?" He forcefully twists Cass' left nipple as he pulls on Cass' hair. The omega whimpers and shakes, hips thrusting down to get friction. "preparing you is part of my job as alpha, don't do that again."

Castiel looks down at Dean apologetically, whining.

"Good," he hisses in Cass' ear as he lifts the omega's body, positioning it above Dean's throbbing cock.

Cass growls, pushing Dean's shoulder, "Stop, wait."

Dean's hands tighten on Cass' hips, fingers digging in. "Why?"

Cass looks at Dean, eyes pleading. Dean's grip loosens, allowing the omega to move. He rips open a condom wrapper, rolling it down Dean's precome covered dick. Once it's fully on, Cass lifts his hips again and allows Dean to guide him down onto it.

They make eye contact, not wanting to miss any facial twitches. Dean sees Cass' face contort, cringing in pain. He stops, giving Cass' face a gentle stroke before kissing him on the lips chaste, "Take your time."

Cass nods and shifts his knees. Dean helps Cass. The omega is the dominant in this position, the alpha just needs to support and help the omega, this helps build trust and strengthens the connection. Cass has read a lot of sexual help books.

Dean holds Cass' hips, fingers reaching under his ass, guiding and taking his weight.

Castiel lifts his ass and lowers it slowly, pushing his ass out as he takes in Dean's entire length. Both are moaning loudly as Cass rides Dean's rock-hard cock like a professional cowboy.

They rut and thrust, groaning and moaning. Cass pushes Dean's chest, getting leverage as he reaches orgasm. His muscles contract as he screams Dean's name.

Dean lifts his hips, thrusting into Cass, hard and fast, hips pistoning deep inside. He growls as his knot moves up his length, expanding as it goes.

Castiel whimpers, lying flush to Dean's chest, feeling the pressure once again on his prostate, knowing he could orgasm, again, from that in itself, if Dean keeps fucking him like that.

Dean's arms press Cass to his chest crushing the air from his lungs. The omega whines when Dean's arms move to the small of his back and press hard. Dean exhales in Cass' hair as he comes, knot receding.

Castiel feels weak as he lifts his hips, Dean holds Cass steady as the omega lies on his side, avoiding any contact with his abused hole. Castiel still remembers how tired and sore he was after the first time they had sex, this is no different. Castiel tries to not move when he hears Dean get up from the bed and turn the shower on. Cass is hoping to fall asleep but gasps when he feels arms wrap under his knees and neck.

Dean carries Castiel out of the bedroom and into the bathroom. The omega tries to stand under the warm spray from the showerhead but his legs are like jelly. The alpha holds him up, rubbing a lather of body wash over his body, taking extra care around his entrance, cleaning off the semen from his chest as well.

Castiel is nearly asleep when Dean walks him out of the tub, towel drying him and scooping him up to deposit him back into the bed, squeaky clean and happy.

Dean crawls into the bed, hugging Cass to him, tucking his head into the crook of his neck, listening to the even breathing. They nap away the morning.

\--------------------------------------------------  
Sam and Gabriel are linked together by their mouths as they stumble through the door leading to the oven and prep stations.

Pants are dropped as they go, shirts tossed aside as well. Gabe hops up on the counter top, butt naked. Sam looks at the sugary decorations stacked against the wall, he finds the jar of rainbow sprinkles and pushes Gabriel's back to the metal surface, and dumps some into the alpha's bellybutton. "Better," he jokes as he leans down to eat them, using his tongue to find every single sprinkle before making his way to the alpha's erection resting against his abdomen. He sucks the head into his mouth, licking around the tip. Gabriel doesn't want to be blown at the moment. He'd rather ravage his lover's body with a few of his favourite dessert toppings.

Gabriel strokes his boyfriend's hair tenderly, pulling him off gently. "Sam, I wanna taste you."

The omega nods, looking so damn adorable to the alpha. Gabriel grabs a frosting bag from the counter, squeezing it to get some sugary icing in his hand. The alpha drops to his knees in front of the omega. He wraps his frosting hand around the omega's cock, squeezing the sugar under the mushroom tip. He remembers the salty taste and hopes this will make it better.

Sam leans back, resting his ass on the edge of the counter for support. His hands card through the wavy golden hair of his boyfriend.

Gabriel hums as he tastes the sweetness, licking it out of the cracks. He takes in the length, wrapping his lips around the girth of his lover. His fingers find Sam's pucker, tracing the hole before pressing in. He works his fingers in as he blows Sam.

He lets the cock out of his mouth with a dirty suction noise. He stands up, rubbing his cock, squeezing the tip. He motions for Sam to hop up on the counter, leaning back to give Gabe access to his stretched entrance.

Gabriel pushes in slowly, hearing Sam hiss but soon the noises take on a more pleasurable tone. The alpha starts pulling out and pushing back in, holding the back of Sam's knees, spreading him wider to get a deeper thrust.

Sam has never wanted Gabriel to fuck him so hard in his life. His need grows as he feels the alpha lift his leg and bite his calf.

The omega is grunting loudly as Gabe takes on a brutally punishing pace, slamming into Sam so hard the jars and container on the counter vibrate, moving and falling over.

Sam's hands are trying to find anything to grip for leverage. His hands brace against the wall, pushing back every time Gabriel hammers his cock deep into Sam.

Both men are so close they can taste the sweetness on their tongues. Gabriel leans down, bending Sam's legs to his shoulders so he can kiss the omega, altering the angle and pace.

Sam uses all pressure he feels to squeeze, sending Gabriel over the edge, knotting his lover. As Gabe ruts against Sam the omega feels his orgasm, nails digging into Gabe's shoulder blades.

Gabriel feels an explosion behind his eyes in no time, his knot splitting Sam open. Such a big guy can sure take the alpha's massive knot well. They separate with Sam whimpering and Gabriel hissing. Once Gabriel pulls fully out of Sam's loosened ass the omega whimpers from the loss and feels Gabe's release seeping out of his abused hole. Gabriel grins, using his thumb to push all the fluid back in, wanting Sam to not lose a drop of his seed. He knows it won't result in pregnancy, but he's still hardwired to want to breed his lover.

Sam tightens his muscles, wanting to please his lover.

Gabriel strokes Sam's cheek tenderly before helping Sam off the counter and onto his feet once again.

Sam walks to get his clothes, as he leans down he hisses in pain. Gabriel stops him, bending over to retrieve Sam's clothing for him.

Gabriel makes sure the backroom looks immaculate before the couple leaves, locking up the store again. Gabriel looks up and down the street expecting to see Cass and Dean. He shrugs when he doesn't see them. Sam winces as he climbs into the small but roomy car's front passenger seat. He pulls out his cell phone and calls Dean. Not getting an answer usually means he's either working, which he isn't today or he's busy with Cass and can't answer. The omega is fairly certain Dean is with Cass at their place. Sam says their place since Dean isn't in his bedroom very much; he even showers at Castiel's place lately. He won't be surprised if and when they announce Dean is officially moved out of Sam's old room and into Cass' place.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have lost all of my posted works from FanFic so I think this is the next chapter in the story, if it's not let me know.  
> Also I wish is expression my apologies for not posting in months. As I have said above FanFic deleted my entire account last month and I've been arguing with them over the deletion.

Lone behold later that day finds Sam helping Dean pack his bags and take down his AC/DC and Led Zeppelin posters off the wall. The younger Winchester is very happy seeing Dean so happy. He's even admitted Dean isn't the player he thought he was.  
Castiel has some drawers in his dresser emptied for his partner to use. The omega is slightly nervous about Dean and him getting serious so quickly, but he's downright hysterical that his grandfather will learn about him. The man may be old, but he has tons of influence, everywhere. Cass worries that his grandfather will do something to hinder Cass and Dean's relationship, or worse mate Cass off to some power hungry alpha, to create an alliance. Gabriel refused to go with an arranged mating and his parents were not pleased but backed their youngest son in his declaration, knowing that Gabriel had hopes of bedding and mating his best friend.  
Castiel, on the other hand, can't count on his parents for any sort of support. Socially Castiel is a pretty body to be traded for financial family gain. His only hope is to officially be mated and married to Dean before his family figures it out, but he needs to be 'given away'.  
The dark-haired omega pulls Gabriel aside while Sam and Dean are busy with Dean's belongings.  
"Gabriel, can we speak?"  
The golden-haired alpha cracks a devious grin, winking as he follows Cass into Gabriel and Sam's bedroom to talk privately. "Sure thing Cassy," once the door is closed Gabriel jumps up on the dresser and waits.  
"You know how things are in the family."  
Gabe rolls his eyes, "daa, course I know."  
Castiel paces the room, clenching and clawing at his pants. "I need your help."  
"For what cuz? Kill someone or hide a body, 'cause I can't be part of the first scenario." The alpha smirks deviously, kicking a shoe against the wooden drawers.  
"Neither actually. I just need you to help me get mated, officially, before grandfather does something and I become a pawn in his game."  
Gabe stops moving, body tensing at what Castiel is proposing. It would have been easier and less dangerous to just kill someone and cut up the body into small pieces, scattering them along a deserted highway late at night.  
They stare at one another, neither wanting to say it. A knock on the door breaks the silence and the staring contest. Sam peeks his bouncy hair into the room, looking for his boyfriend's cousin, or his brother's boyfriend, whichever way he wants to categorize it.  
"Castiel, hey Dean was wondering if he could bring his..." He stops when he sees the tension in the two men. "Am I interrupting something? Crap, I am, sorry." He retreats from the room, closing the door quietly.  
Castiel huffs, dropping on the edge of the bed, putting his head in his hands as he breaks down, shoulders shaking.  
Gabriel jumps off the dresser, taking a seat beside his cousin, resting a hand awkwardly on his shoulder, attempting to console him.  
"Crap, Castiel, don't do this to me. You know I want to but I can't."  
The omega sobs, nodding his head. He leans against Gabriel's shoulder, pulling the fabric to use as a tissue.  
Gabriel huffs, pulling Castiel against his chest as he strokes his hair comfortingly. "Fine, but know that you owe me, big time for this."  
Castiel lifts his head, wiping his nose on the back of his hand. "Thank you Gabriel. I can't be traded like property."  
"You know I'd never let that happen. Just know that it may not be easy and you might lose the family, which includes the influence and the money. Are you prepared to live as a free man? Can you deal with freewill, Castiel?"  
Castiel gives a weak smile, drying his eyes. "I deserve happiness and to mate as I choose."  
"Damn right you do Cass, I just hope Dean is worth it."  
Cass nods vigorously, "he's a true gentleman. I'd give it all up to be with him forever."  
The alpha sighs, "If you are really that sure I'll sign it."  
Castiel surprises his cousin, jumping on top of him, hugging and kissing his cheeks in joy.  
Dean opens the door and stares in shock, mid-thought at the sight. "Geez, if I didn't know you two were related and lacked trust I'd be very jealous right now." Dean walks into the room, pulling Castiel off Gabriel. "Ya know what I don't even wanna know what that was all about. Cass, all my stuff is moved over except my guitar, Sam says I can keep it here if you say no, but I wanted to ask you myself. You'd never say no to me, right?" The alpha gives his best puppy look, which is not even in the same league as Sam's, but it's all Dean has in his arsenal at the moment.  
Gabriel laughs at Cass' lost expression, wrapping his arm around the fellow alpha, steering him back into the room, giving Cass a look. The omega nods, knowing he's being dismissed. He leaves, closing the door to a surprised Dean.  
"What is going on Gabriel? Tell me the truth, I don't do well with lies and secrets."  
Gabriel grins, tapping his chin mischievously. "Oh it's not a secret that Cassy seems smitten by you and you him. I just wonder how serious it's getting and all that stuff. You two moving in so quickly, that worries me greatly."  
Dean scoffs, pushing away from Gabe, not expecting the talk from Gabe of all people. But then again Castiel isn't really close or in contact with his family much so someone has to take up the role of concerned family member. Dean just groans that it's Sam's lover.  
"I've told Sam plenty of times I'm not going to hurt him. I love him."  
Gabriel nods, listening to the alpha's words. "Good, good 'cause it turns out our little biologist is thinking long-term. How do you feel about that?"  
The green-eyed alpha gulps, glancing towards the door and back to Gabriel. "Are you asking me or telling me?"  
The hazel-eyed alpha shrugs, "little bit of both, I guess."  
"Um, okay."  
"So what's the verdict? Ready to settle down and be the 'breadwinner'?"  
Dean stares at Gabriel. "It's too soon and it should be his alpha that I discuss this with."  
"Well the little socially awkward guy asked me to stand in as his alpha."  
"Oh," Dean rubs the back of his neck.  
"What says you?"  
Dean pinches the bridge of his nose at the question. "Seriously during this talk you quote 'Pirates of the Caribbean'!"  
"Hey, it was a good movie and you know it. What says you, maggot?"  
Dean hisses out, "Aye."  
Gabriel squeals, clapping his hands excitedly. "Yippee, we're planning a mating! I can't wait to invite all our friends. Oh wait you don't have any." The shorter alpha snickers.  
Dean punches Gabriel's jaw, connecting with a crunch. Both alphas are cradling a body part when they exit the bedroom to see the two omegas sitting on the couch talking.  
Cass fidgets in his seat while Sam jumps to his feet, checking his boyfriend over for a broken jaw. He gets the famous bag of peas, placing it on the alpha's jaw.  
Castiel is too scared to move. By the looks of it Dean and Gabriel disagreed about something. And Gabriel took the brunt of the attack, although he hasn't seen the bedroom so he can't be one hundred per cent sure.  
Dean cracks a smile as he thumbs at Gabriel, watching Sam coo over him. "Wuss, dude. I didn't hit him all that hard and he deserved it anyways. Bugger said we didn't have any friends, making it sound like we are socially inept."  
Cass looks up through his eyelashes, "but he is correct, neither of us have friends."  
"Yeah, but it was the way he said it, made it sound like our ceremony would be the four of us and the justice. What an ass!"  
Castiel pulls Dean to his chest by the alpha's shirt, kissing him in excitement.  
Dean gasps but quickly gets into the kiss, swinging the omega around, feet swinging in the air.  
Sam looks over at his brother with a bitchface, not understanding what's going on since Gabriel won't explain.  
Dean pulls away from Cass to turn and look at his brother. "We're getting mated."  
Sam's jaw drops and stumbles out a quick, "congratulations," before pulling both men in for a strong bone-crushing embrace.  
Sam is thrilled for his brother and friend but a tiny bit sad as well. He pushes that to the back of his mind as he gets excited.

\----------------------

Castiel is standing in a small room, wearing a path into the carpet as he paces. Gabriel pushes the nervous omega into a wicker chair after Cass starts not making sense in his ranting.  
"Relax, in an hour there's nothing He can do to ruin your happiness. Me, on the other hand, He can torture still."  
Cass nods, wringing his hands, "I never thanked you for everything."  
"Pfft, you don't need to thank me for being awesome."  
"I do not mean just for helping me with this. I am talking about letting Dean punch you. I still remember it like it was last night." The omega sighs happily, looking off into space. "My life changed so much and for the good. The moment I opened my front door I should have known I would never be the same again, thanks to Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester and you. Although you are responsible for bringing Him to California, after all."  
"So you're saying if I run into problems with the family it's all my fault and I should swallow and bear it?"  
"Yes, pretty much. You caused them to take a closer and more through look into my life. My parents only knew which bank account to send the money to and now they know where I live."  
"Don't worry I got your back." Gabriel holds his hands open for a hug. Castiel stands and rushes in for a hug, snuggling into Gabriel's hair.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been months... sorry. I am just having a really hard time typing the ending. I know how it needs to end but can't get it to flow.

The ceremony is simple, nothing over the top. Dean stands with Sam in front of the Justice, Gabriel walks Castiel down the aisle. To an outsider it was sweet. Gabriel looks at Sam as he's asked to sign for Castiel. Sam is the witness and signs below all the signatures. It takes less than an hour to officially mate Castiel to Dean.

Gabriel is the one to drag the pair as well as his boyfriend to celebrate. The shorter alpha orders the four of them a round of beers before he raises his glass and declares them a happy married and mated couple.

Castiel ducks down his head, Dean averts his eyes and Sam clears his throat.

"What?"

The tall omega leans in, "technically they aren't mated yet, not legally."

The short alpha slaps his boyfriend's arm and laughs, "like that's an issue, I'm sure they will run outta here the second we turn our backs, to screw in the bathroom or even the back seat of Dean's car. Trust me Sam, I know how an alpha thinks." Gabriel winks at Dean.

It's the taller omega's turn to blush at that.

Gabriel turns, walking up to the bar and orders another round of drinks. He's feeling like a beer just won't do though.

"Barkeep, two beers and two sex on the beaches."

"I didn't know you liked that stuff." Sam smirks, walking up behind his boyfriend, looking at the fruity and colourful drinks being made.

"Actually I don't," the alpha shrugs and winks, grabbing the two finished drinks.

Sam can only chuckle and shake his long bouncy hair. He carries the two beers left on the counter over to their table, sliding the other to Dean. Castiel looks at the cocktail placed in front of him with a raised eyebrow. "I prefer beer Gabriel, you know this."

"Yeah Cassy, but it's your wedding night so I thought you could use the sugar, ya know, to keep up your energy for the events to come."

Castiel glares at Gabriel, body stiffening. Dean puts his hand on Cass' back, soothing him.

"Actually I just wanted to say 'two sex on the beach for me and my 'cuz', don't get so testy or people might think you're getting hormonal."

Dean glares at Gabe this time, leg bouncing on the stool, in order to not lose his cool and punch Gabriel, again. He can't explain the calm that overcomes him when his fist first connected with the little guy's jaw, but he's using all his mental power to not do it again.

Sam carefully steers Gabriel away from his brother and his husband, hoping Castiel will get the hint and take Dean somewhere to calm down.

Sam and Gabriel don't spend much more time in the bar after the married couple disappear for their 'honeymoon'.

\------------------------------------------------

The next day Sam is shocked to get a phone call from his brother asking him to meet in a tattoo parlour. He reluctantly agrees, getting Gabriel to drive him to 'Sinkin-Ink Tattoo and Piercings'.

Gabriel knows exactly what they are doing in there but he doesn't want Sam to know just yet. The alpha knows his boyfriend well enough to know he won't approve of the permanent act.

Dean comes out from the back room, holding his husband's hand tightly.

Sam perks up an eyebrow at seeing how pale the omega is. Dean gets Cass to sit down on the leather chair, making sure he's not going to pass out before he looks at Sam and Gabriel with a grin. He helps Castiel pull up the sleeve of his shirt, revealing the scarred flesh of his forearm.

Sam scoffs, shaking his head at seeing Castiel branded, getting to his feet in anger. Gabriel stands as well and squeezes his omega's arm, keeping the tall omega from trying to leave in an angry fit of rage. Gabriel looks at Dean to give him a look of knowing, then turns to Sam, eyes pleading to make the man understand.

Dean puts his hand over the plastic wrapped wound, finger gently soothing the area. "It's not what you think Sammy. Just give me a chance to explain, please."

Sam bears his teeth in frustration, but relaxes when he feels Gabriel trying to distract him, fingers lightly trailing over the back of his hand.

The alpha makes sure Cass is comfortable and not in too much pain. Once Castiel nods that he's fine Dean takes a long deep breath, looking at his mate lovingly for a moment before he turns his attention to his little brother and his boyfriend.

Sam glares at his older brother for some context. He's made it perfectly clear that he disagrees with the act of branding mated omegas as if livestock as society's way to distinguish spoken for omegas.

Gabriel wishes he knew about this part of the plan and could have been given a chance to prepare Sam. He manages to get Sam back in a chair. He covers Sam's clenched fists with his hand.

"You have like ten seconds before I, myself take a swing at you if you don't explain."

Dean nods at Cass before he rolls up his arm, revealing a matching brand.

Sam looks confused for a second, going from one brand to the other. "You got a brand?"

Dean nods, rubbing below the wound, trying to alleviate the discomfort. "Yes, Cass suggested it last night. I know you thought it was barbaric that the practice of branding omegas is still so dominant in society. And I fully agree; so does Gabriel obviously." He looks to the pissed alpha, hoping to see anything other than aggression.

Gabriel grits his teeth but doesn't physically move.

"I would never, I'm not like that, but he insisted. It seems being married to me is not enough. In the eyes of his family it can still be annulled. No one will dare dispute how much I love and care for Cass now."

"But you got branded." Sam looks at Castiel then Dean, searching for some clue.

"Quick one today, aren't ya." The taller alpha chuckles as he aligns his and Cass' marks up, displaying the pattern.

Sam leans on the edge of his chair to get a closer look. He gives a lopsided grin when he sees the bold outline of wings, one wing on either forearm.

"It's more permanent than rings and I'll wear it proudly, letting everyone know that it's not a form of ownership that omegas must wear as if cattle. I don't ask that you approve, I just want you to understand." Dean covers the brands and strokes Castiel's hair off of his forehead, tenderly.

The omega is regaining his colour and looks over at Dean with a grin. "I love you Dean Winchester and now I can live my life with you freely."

Sam looks at Castiel with confusion and concern, tilting his head slightly.

Castiel's blue eyes look at Sam's hazel eyes. "I never told you who my grandfather was, did I? Really I'm sure you know that Gabriel's family is wealthy and has connections."

Sam glances to his boyfriend then back to his friend. "Yeah, vaguely, why?"

Dean's hand finds Cass', squeezing it for strength. "Now is probably not the best time babe."

Castiel looks at Sam with certainty. "Actually there is no better time than now. Sam thinks I betrayed everything I have taught him. I technically have, but for a valid reason and Sam needs to know in order to understand fully."

"Yeah, fine, but not here, at this moment. Can we at least get out of here? It smells too sterile." Dean smirks as he grabs Castiel's hand, pulling him up and in for a chaste kiss.

"Fine Dean, you are correct this place does smell like a hospital."

The two couples exit the tattoo parlour and head for Gabriel's car. Sam laughs quietly when he remembers that all four of them have to fit in the tiny looking car.

Dean pulls Castiel by his hand to the passenger door, yelling, "Shotgun!" as he goes.

Sam glares when he and Gabriel catch up and meet them at the car. "Real mature Dean, but it's a small car," he turns to Gabe, "no offense, babe."

Gabriel shrugs, "hey it's not all about size, just look at us Sambo. I mean I might be small but I'm the alpha, just remember that, muffin."

"Fine, but I doubt I can fit in the back while Dean sits all stretched out in the front and as your boyfriend shouldn't I get shotgun regardless?"

Dean scoffs, "I wasn't calling it for myself, I'm not that much of a jerk. I was calling it for Cass, he's not feeling one hundred per cent."

Castiel shakes his head, "that is very sweet but no Dean, I am not going to make Sam, who is more entitled to the front seat than I am sit in the back. I will accompany you in the back. As your mate, you should sit with me anyways."

Dean's jaw drops momentarily.

"See, even Cass knows the unspoken rule. It's like me getting shotgun and making your husband and mate sit in the back like a child, it's just odd."

"Fine, but only 'cause Cass said he doesn't want it and not because of your argument."

"Bitch!"

"Jerk!"

Gabriel just watches the interaction smiling. They truly do act like a bickering family. It reminds Gabriel what a family should have been like. He does miss the traditional stuff, but in the end he still got everything he wanted in life... well almost. The alpha is still certain that given more time he will have it all.

They all load into the car and drive back to the apartment building.


	19. Chapter 19

Castiel stands up, grabs his wallet from his back pocket, pulling a card out and handing it to Sam for inspection.

The taller omega accepts the card and looks at it. It's a birth certificate. It says Castiel James Novak Milligan, born August 20th, 1993, Pontiac, Illinois. It takes a few seconds to click in at the name. Milligan is the name of the largest fortune 500 company in New York City. It holds the current monopoly on Pharmaceutical-grade heat suppressants in the world. It either bought out all its competition or found some less than legitimate ways to eliminate them. All in all, the head and CEO of the corporation, Zachariah Milligan is not a man to be messed with. Anyone with half a brain knows this, yet Castiel, Dean and even Gabriel conspired to mate Castiel off without Zachariah's knowledge and consent. This is bad.

Sam drops the card as if it burns him, stepping away from everyone.

Gabriel is the first to respond, wrapping his hand around his boyfriend's waist, guiding him back to his seat. "Relax Sam, he won't do anything to you, although me, on the other hand, he might be slightly pissed."

"Pissed?!" Sam pulls at the ends of his hair, "pissed will be an understatement, Gabriel. He's the most dangerous man on Earth and Cass is related to him. You, you're related to him too! Damnit!"

Dean stands, trying to keep Sam from having a freak out.

Cass just snatches up his birth certificate from the table, placing it back in his wallet.

Between Dean and Gabriel they get Sam to sit down and listen.

"Listen to us Sam, Castiel is safer this way, branded and married to a person he loves is way better than married off and mated to someone for corporate gain and you know it."

Sam looks around his brother and boyfriend, glancing at Castiel and nodding.

"You are pre-law, tell me the legal rights of an unmated omega?" Gabriel looks Sam straight in the eyes.

Sam sighs, running his hands through his hair, "their alpha has the right to arrange a marriage to a suitable suitor, of their choosing, if not claimed by the age of twenty-one."

"Exactly Sammy, and how old is Castiel?"

Sam thinks for a moment, "twenty-one?"

"My god, I think he's recovering from his brainfart. Almost twenty-one, not August yet."

"Oh, right, sorry." Sam thinks for a minute. "So Castiel needed to be married."

"No, I wanted to marry Dean. He is my mate."

Sam cracks a smile. Dean has found his softer side and all it took was Castiel falling in love with him.  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
Gabriel plays nice with his family for the next few months. The bakery is a huge success. Sam works there after classes. He really tries to concentrate on serving the patrons, but honestly how can he stay professional when Gabriel is licking the beaters and bending over things, and grabbing his junk. 

Thankfully the angle of the backroom door points behind the counter or else the customers would get a shockingly provocative display.

It takes Sam less than four years to get his law degree, he takes summer classes, fast-tracking his studies. During that time Castiel has graduated and earned his bachelors' in Biology. Dean has moved up to head manager of the garage. Castiel meant to earn his masters' but got distracted by the fact he and Dean were expecting their first child. Both couples were thrilled, Sam enjoys spending time with Castiel but he felt some tension in Gabriel when Cass neared his due date.

It was hard for anyone to be in such close proximity to a pregnant omega and not want a baby. He wanted one as well, but Sam made it perfectly clear from day one that he wanted a career before a family and Gabriel was going to be strong and not waver. All it took was Gabriel seeing Sam holding his niece for the first time ever for Gabriel to know what he wanted.

Sam was just a few months away from achieving his goal, the bar was in his sights. But the omega felt like something was lacking. He loves Gabriel, the alpha has been a very supportive boyfriend, except when it came to Sam needing to study for finals. Apparently the alpha had quite the sex drive when Sam wanted to study. Gabriel was not one to be deterred though. Sam thought it was entertaining when he made studying into a sexual game. 

Technically Sam was studying and his grades were amazing, but he'd never let Gabe know it was thanks to his teachings methods.

Sam spent some time daydreaming in the library one rainy April morning. He knew without a doubt that Gabriel was serious about not pressuring him into starting a family. Sure the alpha got very excited every time Castiel and Dean came over with their daughter Crystal, but that was just his nature. The alpha was the kind of guy that saw a new toy and wanted one himself. It pained Sam having to tell Gabriel no when he wanted to buy something ridiculous in the stores, but someone had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more Chapter! And there is more smut to come ;-) *wink wink*


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Gabriel get their happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn I can't believe this has gone unfinished and unupdated since February! I got a promotion at work and it changed my work schedule hence cutting down my amount of time to write.   
> Enjoy the smut!

Sam was the most logical and decisive person in their family. He always made out a list with advantages and disadvantages every time the   
couple needed to buy a major purchase. So that was what the omega was doing rather than going over a case file. Written on the paper was one question. 'Start a family or wait?' It took Sam all day to iron out all the elements of this decision, but in the end he had his answer.

That night Sam is in bed, sitting up with his notebook in his lap, waiting for Gabriel to come to bed. As his mate comes out of the bathroom dresses in his silky red boxers.

"Gabriel, there's something I want to discuss with you."

"Sure Sambo, I'd love to screw you 'til you limp in the morning, but you know you need not ask." The alpha jokes, winking as he walks to the bed, pulling the sheets back so he can get into the bed.

"That's not it Gabe and you know it. This is a serious topic."

"Yeesh, party pooper, that's what you are today. So what's got your panties in a twist?"

"I think... uh... I... uh" Sam cleared his throat awkwardly. This had been much easier when it was only in his head, but he needed to talk it over with Gabriel no matter how hard it was. Sam was sure he knew what he wanted. "Actually, the thing about... screwing 'til I limp.. well, that is related to what I want to talk about."

The alpha stands still, "you have my full attention now, Sammy."

"I have... gone over all the... technical logistics and have come to the conclusion... that I am ready." Sam fidgets with his pencil, twirling it between his fingers nervously.

"Ready, for what Samquatch, finals? 'Cause they are like months away." 

"To start a family."

Gabriel drops a glass of water off the night stand in surprise, "WHAT?"

"I am five months away from completing my bar. That is an acceptable amount of time to begin trying to get pregnant. I've mapped out that I could complete everything pregnant and will be graduated by the time I am too uncomfortable and ready to give birth. It's more logical to postpone taking a junior position in a firm than starting a new job and having to take a few months off to give birth and it's less stress on me. You're bakery is financially stable enough for you to take a more laid back role and stepping up to take care of things on the home front. That is if you still want that. With me. Still."

Gabriel jumps on the bed, bouncing Sam's notebook off his lap. "Of course I am Sammy! I'd do anything for you and you better know it. Are you sure it's the right time?" 

The omega opens his notebook, flipping to the page with all his notes. "I believe the advantages outweigh the disadvantages, yes."

"When do we start? I didn't study for this final exam, I hope I pass."

Sam smiles, pulling Gabe to his chest giving him a heartfelt and passionate kiss.

"Soon, we need to wait for the drugs to clear out of my system."

"Does that mean we can't practice?" 

Sam rolls his eyes in mock shock, obviously knowing Gabriel too well.

\------

After a month Sam is fairly certain that the birth control is out of his system, at least enough to start trying to get pregnant. Gabriel has been counting the days. Never before has twenty-eight days felt so long. Each agonizing day after another, but finally the four weeks were up and the alpha was ready. Technically he has been ready since he first presented as an alpha and got a crush on his omega best friend, but Sam doesn't really need to know that.

Honestly Sam was a little nervous getting ready for bed that night. He knew how big of a step this was for the couple, starting a family together was important to Gabriel and Sam could see how happy Dean and Castiel were together, raising their daughter, laughing and teaching her about things. Sam wanted to know that as well, but he was not a person driven solely by emotions. He was a logical person, a factual driven person even and that included driving the direction of this life and career. 

Gabriel is the first one into the bed that night, butt naked because who wants to waste the time of undressing when they have a job to accomplish and Gabriel wanted to make sure he completed this task first try, it would certainly help his alpha ego if he got Sam knocked up quickly. Even though he knows he's not in competition with his cousin's husband he still feels the impulse to compare himself to Dean and he probably always will; it's such a strong need.

Sam comes out of the bathroom dressed in only sleep pants, nothing else. Seeing Sam's topless chest lights a spark inside, watching Sam rub his abdomen absently as he walks, sure doesn't help either, now all Gabriel can see in his mind is Sam's pregnant belly full with his child, and that thought is very alluring for the alpha. He growls in the back of his throat as his fingers flex in want.

"Hurry up Sammy, I'm getting ansty over here."

"Relax Gabe, we have plenty of time and chances, today is only the first day." Sam chuckles as he pulls the duvet aside so he can slide between the sheets.

"Remember who you are talking to babe, I have no patience." Gabriel slides his hand under the covers, making his way over to Sam's thigh.

Sam smiles when he feels Gabe's hand on his outer thigh, hand moving closer and closer to his groin. "Can't I at least get settled on the bed before you attempt to mount me?"

"Sure, later." He laughs as he withdraws his hand from Sam's thigh.

"I didn't mean stop, just can we go slow tonight? I don't want to feel like you just want to breed me. I think coming off the birth control after so long has sort of wrecked havoc on my hormones, my emotions are all over the place these days." Sam looks down at his lap, guilt-ridden.

"Sure babe, whatever you want, no pressure, okay?"

"Thanks," he gives a nervous smile to his lover.

"Come here," he grins as Sam leans towards him.

It starts off as a chaste kiss, just quick kissing, but soon turns into more passionate kissing, lips being bitten, tongues swiping along bottom lips, maybe even a few light nips as Gabriel's mouth makes a slow progression down to Sam's exposed collarbone and neck, lavishing his warm skin in open mouth kisses and licks.

Sam lets out a content sigh as his alpha moves further down his toned body, making his way to a pert nipple, sucking on the erect bud, releasing it after its engorged, thumb and forefinger pinching while he works on the other nipple, making sure it's just as engorged.

"Lift your hips, Sam," Gabriel moans between kisses as he makes his way down to Sam's navel. The omega obliges willingly. Gabriel pulls the sleep pants down off his hips and past his knees and ankles, tossing the pants to the ground with a wink.

The omega slides down the headboard, lying down with his head on the pillow as Gabriel flings the covers off so he can admire Sam's naked body in his full glory, lavishing kisses and nips to the sexy hipbones protruding, leading the way to his groin, cock resting against his lower abdomen.

Gabriel pulls away from Sam's hips to complain that Sam doesn't seem interested. "You're not enjoying this, are you?"

Sam cracks open his eyes, to see what Gabriel is referring to. He looks down at his cock with a frown. "I don't understand either." He shrugs, running his fingers through Gabriel's long hair.

Gabriel grunts in determination, knowing he could get Sam rock hard with just his teasing touches before. He turns his attention to getting   
Sam hard, kisses and nips getting closer and closer to his groin. As Sam's fingers card through his lover's hair Gabriel gets the reaction he's been waiting for, Sam's cock begins to swell, blood rushing to his erection, slapping Gabriel in the face.

Gabriel looks up, eyes making contact with Sam's as he opens his mouth and takes the length in, slowing working the head. As more blood goes to Sam's cock Gabriel feels his own erection stirring, palm moving to entice him harder.

Sam's fingers move from Gabriel's hair down his neck, encouraging his alpha to look up at him. The sight of Gabriel around Sam's cock elicites a moan from the omega. Gabriel sucks the head of precome, fingers massaging his balls.

Gabriel's other hand makes his way to Sam's pink starburst, slipping a finger into Sam's relaxed hole. "Babe did you prepare yourself in the bathroom, without me?"

Sam's head pushes into the pillow as his back arches in anticipation, "maybe, am I in trouble for it?" 

"Hell no, just wish I could have helped, it's part of the fun." He winks as he pushes two then three fingers deep inside Sam's channel, feeling the loosening muscles allowing for the stretch. "How many did you use?"

"Three, it's all I can get in myself, what I really need is you filling me up, my body has needs that I have apparently not been satisfying." Sam blushes, looking down at his alpha.

"Don't even talk to me about needs. You have no idea what the thought of having you pumped full of my seed does to my cock. It's been   
four long weeks of imagining you carrying my baby and let's just say you are smelling better and better every day." Gabriel can't wait a moment longer, he grabs a pillow from his side of the bed and lift's Sam's ass, sliding it under Sam's very sexy hips, angling his ass up. He strokes his cock three times, making sure to stimulate the entire length including the base, starting the knot to form.

Sam barely has time to brace his hands on the headboard to prevent his head from being rammed in it before Gabriel is pushing his precome-covered cock inside Sam's hungry looking ass. It slides in so smoothly, accommodating quickly. Sam gasps in shock.

"Best way to get sperm to the egg fast." Gabriel grunts, pulling out to the tip before slamming back in, using his hips to thrust powerfully. 

"... you researched this!" Sam moans deep in his throat, barely able to talk between Gabriel's strong thrust, ramming his pulsing cock deeper inside Sam's ass each time.

"Sue me," Gabriel growls, adjusting the pillow, moving it closer to the small of Sam's back. He feels his knot expanding more, getting ready to lock Sam to him.

"I just might." Sam pants, nails digging into the wood of the headboard. The pillow adjustment has caused the head of Gabriel's throbbing cock to stimulate Sam's sensitive prostate. His body jerks upwards, back arching higher.

"Fine, but afterwards, I'm busy making Gabe Jr. here." The aroma coming off Sam invigorates Gabriel's primal side, the tenderness of their usual lovemaking is thrown aside as Gabriel's thrusts get more and more brutal, knot moving up the length of Gabe's cock. The thrusts push Sam's body so forcefully that his hands lose traction on the wood and are pushed into contact with the wall. 

He braces the best he can, in hopes of not being thrust hands or head first into the drywall of the bedroom wall. Sam grunts, "there's no way that's what we're going to name our son."

"Okay how about Roger, Clyde or George?"

"Why not Sam Jr.?" He gasps out, trying to keep his arms locked in place as he feels his ass get stretched the widest he's ever felt.

"Okay, okay... we'll call it Sam, if it's a girl."

Sam huffs, "No a girl would be Gabrielle for sure."

"That's cold Sam, even from you."

"We can talk about baby names later, preferably when you're not fucking my brains out, okay?" Sam pants, arm muscles quickly tiring from the exertion of protecting the wall from holes.

Gabriel grins, leaning down to claim Sam's lips. Their mouths work in tandem as Gabriel lifts Sam's entire body up off the bed, thrusting up inside Sam's now oversensitive and abused hole, slamming into his prostate over and over again. The constant feeling of being fucked so deep with Gabe's knot is becoming too much for the omega's body, his nerves feel like they are on fire but Gabriel is not slowing down or letting up on his thrusts. Sam tries to tell Gabriel but he can't speak; only noises come out. Gabriel hasn't spoken in awhile either, only animalistic grunts come from his mouth as well.

Suddenly Gabriel throws Sam back down roughly. Gabriel moves his right hand from Sam's hips to the omega's very sensitive cock, pumping. The alpha's left hand pushes on Sam's navel, hard.

Gabriel has lost conscious control of his movement, his instincts have taken over and that voice in the back of his head is saying 'breed', 'claim', 'don't stop'. Normally Gabriel can control the voice but not tonight it seems. When he pushes Sam to the bed so roughly that Sam's head whips back he knows he has to stop this but how? He thought once his knot locked Sam to him they would orgasm but so far he's been on the edge for more than five minutes with no release. As his left hand keeps Sam in place so he can ram his cock deeper he feels his knot. Normally it's a slow progression, but now it seems to be expanding even more, if that's even possible. Gabriel is on the verge of passing out and Sam seems to be pinned to the bed.

Sam's hand shoots up to Gabriel's bicep, nails digging in as his eyes roll back and his channel convulses, tightening as much as it can around Gabriel's baseball-sized knot, cock finally spurting in orgasm.

Gabriel's hips thrust as his eyes roll back as well, cock spilling his seed deep inside. Sam whimpers as Gabriel's cock keeps pumping more come into him. The huge knot inside Sam pulses, Sam can feel it, which he's never felt before. The omega doesn't know what is happening,   
Gabriel changed. He slowly lifts his head just enough to see Gabriel. The alpha has what looks like a pained expression on his face as he pumps another spurt of his seed. Sam has to groan when he feels so full he can't believe Gabriel still has more come to pump into him, essentially he has already orgasmed the equivalent of three times and still hasn't relaxed to indicate the knot will recede.

Sam moans when his abdomen starts to feel hot. He lifts his head a little more to see why. Gabriel still has his hips pinned by his left hand on his navel and the pressure is going to leave a bruise, Sam can imagine.

The omega lifts a weak feeling hand up to stroke Gabriel's cheek. His face feels quite warm, but the alpha responds to the tender touch, leaning into it with a content sigh. Sam tries to speak to get reassurance. His throat feels rough when he speaks, "Gabe, what's wrong?"

Gabriel swallows slowly and licks his lips, whispering, "can't move".

Sam frowns at the response, "You need to relax, your knot is hurting me, actually your hand is hurting me too."

"I know, you bruised my arm, but I can't move, I want to, trust me I do."

That's when Sam gulps, the realization something could be wrong. "Well I can't very well move like this either, so we are going to have to either wait it out or yell for help. Which do you want to do, alpha?"

At the sound of hearing Sam call Gabriel 'alpha' the pressure on Sam's navel alleviates. Gabriel's muscles relax to the point that the alpha collapses on top of Sam with a yelp from both. At first Sam thought Gabriel passed out but he could hear Gabriel's ragged breathing near his ear.

"Are you okay Gabriel? Do we need to call for an ambulance?" Sam strokes Gabriel's arm tenderly.

"No, just give me a few minutes, this is really weird. I'm so sorry that I hurt you, I don't know what happened, lost control."

"It's okay Gabriel, it was the most amazing and rough sex we've ever had but it's okay."

"I love you Sammy." Gabriel smiles against Sam's neck.

"I love you too Gabriel." He hums soothingly. "Does it feel like your knot is going down at least? I just don't know how much longer I can take feeling this full for."

"Oh yeah, it's going down. It went huge, I'm so sorry babe, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but I might actually be limping tomorrow."

"Me too, Sammy." 

"Oh no you won't Gabe, you did this to me you will have to get things for me."

"I will do my best babe,"

"Good 'cause I think there's enough come in me to impregnant a few omegas, so I'm pretty certain you bred me."

Gabriel lifts his head to look Sam in the eyes to give a tender smile. "Sorry."

Sam laughs, carefully flipping them around so he's on top of Gabriel. "I don't think you did it on purpose, I hear that alphas lose control when their omegas are in heat and ripe for breeding, which is technically what I am now."


End file.
